Encontrando el verdadero amor
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Nessie ha descubierto la imprimacion al tiempo que habia tomado la decision de ir a estudiar medicina a Harvard. ¿Existira una forma de romper la imprimación? ¿Conocera en Harvard el nuevo amor?
1. Prefacio

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo cree la historia.

P R E F A C I O

A estas alturas de mi vida no se que creer. Me encuentro en una disyuntiva en la que ni yo misma se como me vine a meter; pero les contare mi historia.

Por un lado estoy deseosa de viajar y ver el mundo por mi misma; hace ya seis años que naci y debido a mi condición de hibrida mi crecimiento ha sido muy rápido de hecho a estas alturas aparento la edad de 17 años y, por lo mismo se que mi familia se preocupa mucho por mi.

A estas alturas del partido he aprendido que la familia es muy importante; y que es lo que nos hace más fuertes.

Estoy deseosa por cursar la carrera de medicina. Ese es mi sueño. Tal y como se lo he comentado a mi abuelo Carlisle quiero aprovechar al máximo mi lado vampiro y tengo la plena seguridad que al igual que el con esta habilidad natural de vampiro puedo ayudar a proteger a mucha gente identificando rápidamente sus enfermedades.

Se que mis padres creen que es solo un capricho pero yo RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN había tomado una decisión que nada ni nadie haría flaquear al luchar por ello. O por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Por otro lado descubrí que un licántropo esta imprimado de mi; y esto es mm no se como explicarlo "raro" pues este licántropo resulta ser nada mas y nada menos que Jacob Black; ya me parecía extraño que alguien de su "especie" estuviese tan cómodo con una familia de vampiros.

¿Quieren saber lo peor? A Jake yo solamente lo veo como un buen amigo ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo me siento? ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a decidir?.

Cuando la vida te ofrece nuevos horizontes y te da nuevas expectativas de vida no es acaso razonable pensar en un mejor futuro para ti. He allí mi gran dilema. Porque, por un lado yo tengo aun esas ganas de crecer como persona y por el otro no deseo lastimar a Jake con mi rechazo.

Tengo la plena seguridad de que si yo o hubiese accidentalmente descubierto esa cosa llamada "imprimación" hubiese tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme sin sentir culpas, hubiese podido alejarme de mi familia sin que ellos creyeran que es solo un capricho o un infantilismo de mi parte; porque, "Bajo protesta de decir verdad" el haber descubierto la imprimación vino a complicar aun mas mi ya de por si complicada existencia, pero, a su vez, vino a reforzar mi ideal de querer alejarme de este lugar y cursar la carrera de medicina.

Se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte y estoy muy consciente de ello pero la verdad es que yo deseo crear mi propio destino; quiero crear mi propio futuro. Se muy bien que incluso es cruel de mi parte pero a mi me gustaría tener la oportunidad de elegir.

La verdad es que yo deseo enamorarme y deseo que alguien se enamore de mí por ser quien soy y no solamente por ser una Cullen; deseo que alguien se enamore de mi no porque una fuerza extraña interior o exterior lo dictamine. Yo quiero enamorarme y no solo estar con una persona por "agradecimiento"

Oh, ¡Por Dios! Solamente pido una oportunidad para conocer este mundo; solamente pido que me den la oportunidad de enamorarme sin sentir culpas; sin causar daños a terceros. Sin la necesidad de dañar a Jacob.

A estas alturas solamente pido la ayuda de un ser Divino o de un Demonio para poder romper la imprimación; y si es que eso no se puede la ayuda para resignarme y aceptar este cruel destino; el cual, tuve marcado desde el día de mi nacimiento.

Vuelvo a decirlo soy egoísta; muy egoísta pero por favor soy en parte humano y soy muy capaz de sentir emociones; y esta sensación de angustia me esta literalmente matando.

Deseo fervientemente poder romper la imprimación.

Les gusto chicas ¿Creen que merezco un review? Acepto todo tipo de criticas: buenas malas.

Denle al botoncito del go.

Recuerden los reviews no cuestan y hacen a esta escritora muy feliz.


	2. Tomando la decisiòn

**HISTORIA DE UN NUEVO AMOR**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO I**

**TOMANDO LA DECISIÓN**

**RENESMEE**

Estaba decidida; por fin había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablarlo con mi familia; por fin había podido reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos. Estaba decida; solamente los abuelos Esme y Carlisle sabían mi decisión. Sé que lo que quería hacer era un fuerte golpe para mi familia; pero tenía la confianza de que mis padres lo entenderían. O por lo menos; eso quería creer.

Era jueves por la tarde, ese día literalmente iba a "soltar la bomba en casa" y de a poco quizás comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial por querer marcharme de casa a vivir sola.

Me llevo casi cuatro meses el poder hablarlo con mi familia; pues tantee el terreno que pisaba como buena estratega –gracias al tío Jasper- al comentarlo en primera instancia con el abuelo Carlisle, pues nadie mejor que yo para conocer a fondo su paciencia y comprensión.

**Flashback**

Recuerdo perfectamente como le comente al abuelo; mi Grand Peré Carlisle sobre mis sueños, mis ilusiones, y, hasta porque no decirlo: -mis esperanzas-

Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras: Mi pequeña Carlie, te has convertido en toda una señorita y de antemano sé que a tu edad te mueres de ganas por conocer el mundo y si lo que quieres es estudiar yo te apoyare; pero, sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta a todos los miembros de nuestra familia; pues tu mejor que nadie conoce como van a reaccionar con tu decisión; pues como sabes eres nuestro tesoro más valioso. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que mantengas a raya tus pensamientos cuando estés cerca de tu padre y no tomar una decisión hasta que no estés totalmente segura de ello; pues como sabes, tu tía Alice a mejorado estos años con sus visiones y sabes que una vez que tengas tomada la decisión ella la vera. Ah y, mi pequeña Carlie: No se lo comentes a Jacob. Me dijo mi abuelo con un tono de suplica y advertencia a la vez; eso fue raro, en ese momento no lo entendí; aunque decidí pasarlo por alto.

**Fin del flashback**

Olvidaba mencionar que tanto mis abuelos Esme como Carlisle me llaman Carlie; pues yo se los había pedido, me gustaba más como sonaba Carlie Cullen que Nessie. Me hacían sentir como al gran monstro del Lago Ness en Escocia; aunque eso no se lo había dicho al resto de la familia; pues no quería herir sus sentimientos.

A la siguiente persona que le conté acerca de mi decisión fue a mi abuela Esme, aunque yo la llamo bubu Esme de cariño; estaba segura de que aunque a ella le doliera mi decisión ella me iba a comprender; pues me sentía segura del cariño que me tenia y de que ella deseaba lo mejor para mi.

A lo largo de dos meses fue mi bubu Esme quien me escucho y me aconsejo e incluso fue ella quien me ayudo a realizar el viaje para poder presentar mi examen de admisión; en tres palabras mis abuelos FUERON MIS COMPLICES en mi locura; la verdad es que yo estaba feliz por ello; por recibir su comprensión y su apoyo…

Fue mi bubu Esme quien oculto los folletos de las diferentes universidades; Mi Grand Peré Carlisle fue quien me traía las solicitudes para llenarlas antes de que terminara el plazo –solicitudes que llenaba en su consultorio- para que nadie las viera; aunque; la verdad yo estaba decidida a ir a Harvard; llámenme sentimental; pero yo quería estar en las mismas aulas que mi padre había estado; quería recorrer esos pasillos; así que "teóricamente" aun no había decidido donde iba a estudiar; aunque de antemano ya lo sabía…

Lo que me impulso a contarles "mi aun no tomada decisión a mi familia" y digo aun no tomada; pues no quería que tía Alice la viera y le contara sobre mis planes a mis padres fue la gran noticia que mi bubu Esme me había traído; pues tía Rosalie también había decidido que quería estudiar nuevamente en la universidad la carrera de Derecho; aunque aún no se decidía si estudiar en Harvard o en Yale.

Si, así es, lo pueden creer mi tía Rose quería ser Abogada y yo no pude el evitar sentirme feliz –cosa que tío Jasper noto inmediatamente- Pues mi tía favorita iría a estudiar conmigo, pues estaba segura que en cuanto le dijese que yo quería ir a Harvard ella iría conmigo; así tendría un aliado más y estoy segura de que papa no se opondría tanto a mí partida.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió; fue que mi bubu Esme me dijo que mi tía Alice también quería ir nuevamente a la Universidad quería estudiar "Arquitectura" **N/A: ¿Qué creían? ¿Diseño de modas? Nope. **Si; se le metió entre ceja y ceja estudiar arquitectura después de ver un programa sobre los diferentes tipos de arte y sobre todo después de llamar tanto su atención el "arte barroco"; así que, ella quería ir nada más y nada menos que a Harvard.

Después de que bubu Esme me diera esa información; y teniendo en cuenta todos los datos finalmente llegue a una conclusión: era hora de enfrentar la verdad; era hora de enfrentar a la familia.

Después de todo papá y mamá no se opondrían a que yo fuese a Harvard a estudiar; pues al final del día no iría sola a Harvard como era el plan original; pues mis tíos irían conmigo y eso me hacia realmente feliz.

Creo que ya no habría necesidad de usar las caras y muecas que me enseño mi querida tía Alice ¡yupi!

Ah, sí, olvidaba mencionar Tío Emm y Tío Jazz también vendrían; pues según bubu Esme tío Emmett iría con tía Rosalie a Derecho; mientras que el Tío Jasper había decidido estudiar medicina. Era genial; no estaría sola en la facultad.

Saben; el tío Jasper no es más un débil eslabón; pues él me ha dicho que estos años que ha pasado a mi lado han hecho muy fuerte su autocontrol; y ya ni siquiera le molesta ya el olor de la sangre.

Algo bueno después de todo lo que les he hecho pasar a la familia debió haber salido de mi nacimiento. Me quede divagando en mis pensamientos y llegue a la conclusión de que Grand Peré Carlisle no podía ser más feliz; pues como todo buen padre es de suponerse que le gustaría que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos; pues ahora ese sueño se vería multiplicado por tres; pues habríamos cuatro galenos en la familia: Grand Peré Carlisle, Papá, Tío Jasper y Yo. Si, en definitiva Grand Peré debería sentirse muy orgulloso.

Después de esa noticia y de explicarles mi divagación a los abuelos le pedí a mi querido Grand Peré Carlisle que convocara a una junta familiar para el día de mañana; y, aunque sé que lo que le pedí fue grosero; aunque yo lo considere un mal necesario; pues como dije, esta era una "REUNION FAMILIAR" y; tomando en cuenta que JACOB solo es un amigo de la familia le pedí a mi abuelo le pidiera no estar en esta reunión; pues considere que tendría que enfrentar el disgusto de mis padres y simplemente no me apetecía que "el chucho" como le llamaba tía Rose lo presenciara.

Sip. Lo sé. Soy caprichosa; pero tengo derecho a serlo ¿No lo creen? Después de todo; ocho vampiros malcriándote a lo largo de tu existencia te dan ciertos privilegios.

El abuelo me dijo que eso era muy descortés de mi parte; pero que, de cualquier modo lo haría; aunque según me advirtieron él y bubu Esme después tendríamos una charla sobre "buenos modales"; cosa que yo acepte de buen grado y sin protestar; pues después de todo ya me había salido con la mía.

Salí del estudio del abuelo y alcance a escuchar algo sobre "eso es lo mejor" y "Jacob no sabría controlarse"; pero, a decir verdad no preste más atención a esas palabras, pues estaba tan feliz que me fui a mi habitación a hacer planes.

**Lo ven. Ya va tomando forma la historia. Espero que este capi si les haya gustado.**

**Como dije antes. Este fic ****no es**** un Renesmee/Jacob.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen**

**Besos a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	3. ¡Eso no es verdad! I

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO III**

**¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! I**

**CARLISLE**

Estaba hecho. Ya le había informado a la familia sobre la reunión. Todos habian quedado sorprendidos; aunque nadie cuestiono absolutamente nada y salieron uno a uno de mi estudio.

Antes de que todos salieran le había pedido a Edward que buscara a Jacob en cuanto llegara y le pidiera subir a mi estudio.

Aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para lograr hacer entender el sentir de mi nieta a Jacob; sin embargo le había prometido a Carlie pedirle a Jacob que no asistiera a la reunión y lo cumpliría.

El aviso había tenido lugar el día martes; pues aprovechamos la buena noticia que Esme le había dado a Carlie y la salida de Jacob a "La Push" para visitar a su padre. Según había informado estaría solo unas horas con él y llegaría a la hora del crepúsculo; justo antes que Renesmee se durmiera; pues quería verla.

Estaba inmerso buscando las palabras indicadas para pedirle a Jacob que no asistirá que no me percate que sonaba el teléfono hasta que Alice llego a mi estudio para decirme que Jacob había llamado para decir que no llegaría hasta el día de mañana; al igual que para avisarme que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir al hospital.

Habíamos vuelto a Chicago; pues a Edward se le había ocurrido que Carlie debería conocer parte de su pasado humano; parte del lugar en el que el creció; que nadie habíamos puesto objeción alguna a mudarnos a ese lugar.

Una ventaja de habernos mudado era que en esta ciudad Renesmee legalmente era hija de Esme y mía; pues no podríamos fingir una adopción mas; esta vez la historia se centraba en que Esme había quedado embarazada a los 15; teniendo a nuestra pequeña hija **RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN PLATT **a los 16 años y quedando imposibilitada para tener más hijos debido a una muy complicada cesárea.

La historia fue la de siempre: Edward llego a nosotros después de que sus padres habian tenido un accidente y habian muerto en él y Esme y yo no nos habíamos resistido a adoptarlo después de ver su estado crítico de salud y en sus alucinaciones llamar a Esme mamá; Jasper y Rose por su parte habian llegado a nuestra familia después de que mi cuñada los dejara con nosotros desde que tenían ocho años y jamás volver; por ultimo Emmett y Alice quienes también eran mellizos y los adoptamos después de una tarde lluviosa cuando llegaron a nuestra casa golpeados y maltratados por sus padres; a quienes después de haber denunciado les ganamos la custodia de nuestros pequeños. Por su parte tanto Edward como Bella se habian casado hace poco tiempo; y es así como llego ella a nuestra familia.

Salí con rumbo al hospital; y me alivio un poco el no tener que enfrentar a Jacob este día; así me daría tiempo de encontrar las palabras indicadas para pedirle no estar en ella.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**CARLISLE:**

Esperaba a Jacob en mi estudio; era miércoles; de pronto alguien toco a mi puerta; enseguida me di cuenta que era Jacob –por el olor- así que le pedí que entrara. Adelante –dije yo-

-Eh. Hola Doc. ¿Qué sucede? Me dijo Edward que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

-Sí, así es Jacob. Por favor pasa y toma asiento.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Algo le sucedió a Nessie? –Me pregunto con un tono de alarma en su voz.

-No Jacob. No pasa nada malo. A Renesmee no le sucede nada malo; aunque es por ella por quien quiero hablar contigo. Sere claro y breve. Te pido por favor ante todo que intentes conservar la calma; se que no será fácil para ti; pero por favor te pido que intentes comprender.

-Ya suéltalo Doc. Que me estas poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Pues bien Jacob. –comencé-. Lo que sucede es que mañana por la tarde tendremos una reunión familiar.

-Eso querías decirme Doc. No entiendo porque tendría que alterarme por eso. –me dijo Jacob interrumpiéndome.

Espera por favor Jacob. –retome nuevamente la palabra y con un gesto le pedí sentarse nuevamente.

Lo que sucede Jacob es que esa reunión no te incluye; así que por favor te pido estar fuera de la casa para que mi nieta pueda comunicarle a todos lo que desea.

-¿Cómo que no me incluye? Se trata de Nessie. **DE MI NESSIE; **y que es eso de que ella desea comunicarles algo.

-Por favor Jacob. Te pido que te tranquilices; no quiero que mi nieta se preocupe por nada.

No me mal entiendas mis palabras; no soy yo el que no desea que no estés presente en esta reunión; ha sido Carlie perdón Nessie –dijo Carlisle corrigiéndose- quien me ha pedido hablar contigo para pedirte mantenerte al margen de esta situación.

-¿Pero eso? Eso no puede ser verdad Doc. ¡**Mi Nessie** no me puede excluir de su vida así como así! –contesto furioso Jacob.

_Tan enfadado se encontraba Jacob por no estar incluido en esa reunión familiar que ni siquiera se percato de que Carlisle había llamado Carlie a Renesmee; aunque esa situación no paso desapercibida para los vampiros que aun se encontraban en casa…_

-Por favor Jacob –dijo Carlisle- te pido que comprendas la situación y que dejes de referirte a mi nieta como **"MI NESSIE"** Me desagrada de sobre manera que te refieras a ella con un adjetivo posesivo; ya que mi nieta no es ningún objeto ni ningún valor de intercambio y; mucho menos propiedad tuya ni de nadie.

-Está bien Doc. Me disculpo por eso; pero entiende que no puedo creerlo; no es posible que Nessie te haya pedido eso.

-Sé que es difícil para ti Jacob; sin embargo te pido que no juzgues a mi nieta y créeme que te enteraras de lo que sucede a su debido tiempo; por ahora solamente me queda pedirte que te tranquilices; así como que recuerdes que mi nieta no tiene la menor idea sobre lo que es la imprimación y que, por ultimo salgas de mi estudio.

_Jacob salió hecho una furia del estudio de Carlisle y, aunque todos se dieron cuenta de la furia de Jacob nadie pregunto o cuestiono nada sobre el porqué de su estado de ánimo; ni siquiera el porqué de su furia; pues algunos intentaban asimilar el motivo de la reunión; ¿Qué es lo que Nessie quería comunicarles que Jacob no debería estar presente?_

**EDWARD**

Comencé a escuchar los gritos provenientes del estudio de mi padre; al igual que Bella, quien había colocado una barrera alrededor del estudio de Carlisle; pues no queríamos que nuestra hija comenzara a escuchar todos los gritos.

Salí inmediatamente al estudio de Carlisle así que alcance a escuchar como mi padre intentaba en vano calmar a Jacob.

Observe como el chucho salía hecho de mi padre con un portazo y hecho una furia. Quise leer sus pensamientos para saber si me había perdido alguna parte de la conversación; pero intentar escuchar sus pensamientos era totalmente en vano; pues el estado en el que se encontraba no me permitía leerlos. Nada era claro.

Mi padre; por su parte y claro está en su mente me pidió que lo siguiera y que no lo dejara cometer ninguna locura. Así lo hice y lo alcance en el bosque.

-¿Qué te sucede Black? Le pregunte.

-¿No me digas que no sabes nada chupasangres? –Me contesto con un tono despectivo-.

-No Black. No sé qué es lo que sucede y no entiendo el porqué de tu furia. Te estoy pidiendo que te calmes porque no quiero que mi hija te vea en ese estado; así que por favor tranquilízate.

_Comenzaba a perder el control; así que sostuve el puente nasal con ambas manos; igual que cada vez que estaba enfadado; pues eso es lo único que servía para tranquilizarme._

**JACOB**

Maldito chupasangres. Ya debería estar feliz; seguramente era su culpa que MI NESSIE no quisiera que yo estuviera presente en la reunión de mañana; ¿Qué era lo que mi Nessie tenía que decirles como para que yo no estuviera presente.

Y así como sin nada el chupasangres me pedía que me calmara y me preguntaba ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿No me digas que no sabes nada chupasangres? –Le espete yo-. A quien quería engañar; con su capacidad para leer la mente el ya debía saber qué es lo que sucedía y seguramente por eso estaba tan tranquilo de que yo no estuviera en esa reunión.

-No sé qué es lo que quiera decirnos Nessie Jacob. Tanto mi padre como ella han mantenido su mente bloqueada y no me permiten leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? No podía ser verdad que no supiera que era lo que sucedía; aunque cuando vi la alarma en sus ojos me di cuenta que era verdad. El chupasangre no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de lo que iba a tratar la reunión de mañana.

Una cosa era segura. Algo grande se traían entre manos el doctor; su esposa y mi Nessie; pues últimamente se la había pasado con ellos.

Comenzamos a discutir nuevamente; pues yo me aferraba a estar presente en esa reunión; mientras él se negaba a que yo estuviera en ella, pues según me había hecho notar su hija no me quería presente y no iba a ir en contra de sus deseos.

Comencé a gritarle; pues era la única forma en la que podía contener mi furia; entre mis gritos salieron estas palabras:

_**¿Es que acaso no sabes que yo no puedo estar lejos de Nessie? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que todas sus decisiones me afectan a mí? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que ella es el centro de mi universo? ¿Que no puedes entender que ella es mi gravedad? ¿No puedes entender que ella es el centro que me mantiene firme en este lugar? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas la imprimación? ¿No recuerdas como arriesgue mi vida por salvarla? Entiende que yo la amo y nunca la voy a dejar y siempre estaré a su lado.**_

En ese momento solamente escuchamos un ensordecedor grito por parte de MI NESSIE un claro y fuerte _¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!_Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos estupefactos.

El Doc. Tenía razón; Nessie no sabía nada acerca de la imprimación; así que tanto su padre como yo corrimos tras ella; pero a ambos nos alejo de un golpe; y se alejo corriendo en los brazos de la vampira rubia.

Lo último que pude ver fueron sus ojos llorosos y escuchar un ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡ALEJATE DE MI JACOB! y la vi correr hacia su abuelo y toda la familia de vampiros que se había congregado alrededor.

De reojo vi como la rubia salía de la cochera de los Cullen y abrazaba a Nessie; así como también observe como se apresuraban Jasper y Alice; quienes volvían de su cacería; de reojo alcance a ver como Emmett y Bella salían de la casa e intentaban abrazar a Nessie; pero ella los ignoro corriendo hacia donde se encontraban tanto el Doctor como su esposa; quienes inmediatamente la abrazaron y trataban de consolar su llanto –llanto que me partía el corazón debo decir-. Mientras Jasper con su don intentaba calmar el ambiente.

Esa no es la forma en la que yo planeaba contarle a Nessie sobre mi amor; no era la mejor forma de que supiera que es lo que era la imprimación; pero al menos ya lo sabía.

Ahora solamente me faltaba convencerla de que yo era el mejor candidato para ella; pues nunca le haría daño intencionalmente y todas mis emociones y todo mi sentir solo serian para ella; pues yo nunca la engañaría; ni mucho menos; jamás dejaría que nada malo le sucediera y siempre; siempre buscaría su bienestar.

Si; después de todo no era malo que se hubiera enterado sobre mi amor. Al final del día nadie podría amarla como la amaría yo; nadie la cuidaría y la protegería tanto como yo. Solamente me hacía falta convencerla de ello y lograr que ocho vampiros no me descuartizaran por el hecho de haber hecho llorar a Nessie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews. **

**Se que estoy poniendo a una Renesmee caprichosa pero la verdad a mi se me hace valido despues de estar tan consentida por tantos vampiros ¿O no lo creen?**

**Si. Lo sé. Como me atrevo a dejar así el capi. En el próximo va el punto de vista de Nessie.**

**Como notaron Nessie estaba con Rose. A la que adivine porque estaba con ella le dedicare el próximo capítulo. Ya lo tengo escrito. **

**Como dije antes. Este fic ****no es**** un Renesmee/Jacob. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen reviews-**

**Besos a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	4. ¡Eso no es verdad! II

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO IV**

**¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! II**

**ROSALIE**

Después de que Carlisle nos avisara de la reunión que tendría lugar el jueves mi osito y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra recamara para poder meditar acerca de lo que diríamos.

Sabía que era muy buena mintiendo; pero me sentía mal por hacerlo; aunque, bueno, en realidad…

-¿En qué piensas hermosa? –me pregunto mi osito.

-En nada Emm –conteste yo.

Solo observo el caer del crepúsculo; pronto será hora de ir a dormir. Se acerca el final de otro día humano.

-Tienes razón Rose. Me contesto mi osito y se quedo quieto a mi lado observando el crepúsculo.

Cada noche, durante los últimos siete años aproximadamente realizaba el mismo ritual. Eso me hacía sentir más humana.

Me ponía la pijama, lavaba mis dientes, me bañaba, cepillaba mi cabello, daba las buenas noches a mi familia y me acomodaba sobre la cama con Emm a mi lado abrazándome cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir plácidamente.

Lo mejor de mi rutina eran las mañanas. ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi preciosa sobrina subía cada día y era ella quien me despertaba.

Cada día Renesmee (No me acostumbraba del todo a decirle Nessie) llegaba hasta la habitación de mi osito y mía; entraba y me despertaba con un ¡Buenos días tía Rose! Y un sonoro beso.

Esa mañana fue diferente…

Ness entro más temprano que de costumbre y en sus ojos había algo diferente…

**RENESMEE**

Después de meditarlo mucho y de analizarlo llegue a la conclusión que tendría que decirles la verdad a mis tios si es que quería que ellos estuvieran de mi parte.

Me sentía mal por hacer eso. Podría decirse que me sentía hasta un poco chantajista; pero tenía que hacerlo. Así sería más fácil confesárselo a mis padres.

Había decidido decírselo a mis cuatro tios juntos; así que me dirigí a la recamara de mis tios Alice y Jasper. En cuanto entre me dijeron que irían de cacería y me invitaron a acompañarlos aunque yo me negué. Les dije que quería hablar con ellos; aunque les dije que podía esperar hasta mañana; propuse ir de compras y quizás a tomar un helado; esa idea les gusto; pues así no pospondrían la cacería como querían hacerlo.

Con la tía Rose y el tío Emm fue diferente. Le diría a mi tía Rose por la mañana; y al igual que con tía Alice les contaría la verdad mientras íbamos de compras y les pediría su apoyo. Estaba segura de que ellos me apoyarían.

A la mañana siguiente me arme de valor y me dirigí a su recamara tal y como lo había hecho en los últimos años. La "despertaría" y le contaría mi plan para ese día.

-¡Buenos días tía Rose! Ok. Exceso de ánimo en el saludo; pero estaba nerviosa.

-¡Buenos días princesa! Me contesto mi adorada tía Rose. ¿Por qué el exceso de alegría?

-Este. Bueno. Veras tía Rose. ¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo? ¿Irías tu también tío oso?

Porfa, porfa, porfi, comencé haciendo los mismos gestos que hacia mi tía Alice. Solo que iríamos sin avisarles a mis padres y tía Alice y tío Jazz tampoco irán; pues están de cacería. Solamente seremos nosotros tres y podrás ayudarme a escoger mi ropa nueva tía Rose. Porfa. ¿Vamos?

-Es un trato. –Contestaron mis tios al unisonó. Démonos prisa. Salgamos de aquí antes de que a tu padre le dé por leer nuestras mentes.

-Esperen. Le avisare a la abuela que saldré con ustedes para que me cubra por si mis padres preguntan por mí.

-Está bien princesa. Pero date prisa. Me dijeron mis tios.

-No tardo. Enseguida bajo.

Le avise a mi bubu Esme de nuestra salida y una vez que estuvimos a una distancia segura de la casa le pedí a mi tía Rose que me dejara conducir su coche. Amaba el M3 de mi tía Rosalie y ella lo sabia; así que, como siempre sucedía cada que salía con ella me dejaba conducir su coche. Esta vez rumbo al centro comercial.

Llegamos al centro comercial y después de varias tiendas fuimos; o mejor dicho fui a desayunar. Una vez en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial mis tios me acorralaron.

Me conocían demasiado bien.

-Pequeña pinocha –dijo el tío Emm. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me como el cuento que deseabas un guardarropa nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tus padres no debían saber que saliste con nosotros? –pregunto mi tía Rose.

-Pues bien. Comencé. Lo que sucede es que…

Comencé a narrarles la historia y a contarles la verdad sobre lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses con mi bubu Esme y Grand Peré Carlisle. Les conté de mis planes para ir a Harvard y les dije que ya había sido aceptada; así como también les confesé que ya sabía sobre sus planes para estudiar también. En realidad; les pedí ir juntos a Harvard.

Les pedí su apoyo para poder enfrentar a mis padres; sin embargo la sorprendida fui yo. Ellos me escucharon sin interrumpirme; y al final me contaron que también querían volver a estudiar pues casualmente mi tía Rose había tomado la llamada que habian hecho a casa para informar sobre mi aceptación a Harvard. Me dijeron que ellos ya lo sabían desde hace algún tiempo y justamente por eso ellos habian decidido volver a estudiar.

Me contaron que previendo la reacción de mi padre es que habian tomado la decisión de ir a estudiar. Así mi padre y mi madre tendrían un pero menos para no dejarme ir.

Me dijeron que ellos me apoyarían y es por eso que también habian hecho los tramites y también habian sido aceptados.

Yo no cabía de felicidad. Mis tios me apoyaban incondicionalmente; aun y cuando yo no les había contado la verdad desde hacia tiempo.

Me disculpe por mi actitud con ellos y les dije la verdad: que tenía miedo de que no lo entendieran y se negaran a apoyarme…

En ese momento mi tía Rose se levanto de su lugar y me abrazo; al igual que el tío oso y me dijeron que me querían mucho y que siempre iba a poder contar con ellos cuando yo lo necesitara.

Les agradecí a ambos su apoyo incondicional y el haber guardado el secreto. Sobre todo a mi tío Emm. Pues se lo difícil que es para el guardar un secreto.

Ahora sí; con mi conciencia tranquila y con saber que tanto mi tío Emm como mi tía Rose me apoyaban nos dedicamos a hacer nuestras compras.

Regresamos a casa justo después del crepúsculo. Mientras mi tía Rose metía el coche y el tío Emm subía nuestras compras yo decidí caminar alrededor del bosque cuando escuche a lo lejos unos gritos de papá y Jacob.

Y como papá intentaba calmarlo. Puse atención entonces y escuche claramente lo que decía Jacob:

_**-¿Es que acaso no sabes que yo no puedo estar lejos de Nessie? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que todas sus decisiones me afectan a mí? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que ella es el centro de mi universo? ¿Que no puedes entender que ella es mi gravedad? ¿No puedes entender que ella es el centro que me mantiene firme en este lugar? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas la imprimación? ¿No recuerdas como arriesgue mi vida por salvarla? Entiende que yo la amo y nunca la voy a dejar y siempre estaré a su lado.**_

En ese momento solamente pude proferir un claro y fuerte grito: _¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!_Y observe como papa y Jacob se quedaron estupefactos.

Me negaba a aceptar que lo que había escuchado pudiera ser cierto. Eso no podía ser verdad; era ilógico. ¿Cómo es que mis padres y mi familia habían aceptado eso? Aunque eso explicaba tantas cosas.

¿Cómo era posible que un lobo se hubiera enamorado de una semi-vampira como yo? ¿En qué mundo cruel y extraño me había sumergido?

Jacob y papá me habian alcanzado y yo solamente los rechace y los aleje de un golpe. Mi tía Rose se había acercado y me abrazaba y consolaba mientras yo lloraba en sus brazos al tiempo que corríamos.

Mi madre y el tío Emm se habian acercado a mi pero los ignore y no permití que me abrazaran. No me di cuenta en qué momento llegaron la tía Alice y el tío Jasper.

Me encontraba en un estado de histeria total; y mientras mis lágrimas se desbordaban y mi tía Rose me abrazaba y Jacob nuevamente intentaba acercarse a mí yo le gritaba: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡ALEJATE DE MI JACOB! y corrí hacia mi abuelo y toda la familia de vampiros que se había congregado alrededor.

Sentía como el tío Jasper intentaba en vano intentaba calmar el ambiente.

Me arroje a los brazos de los abuelos al momento que la tía Rose me soltaba y comencé a sollozar aun más fuerte mientras les preguntaba:

¿Cómo pudo haber terminado mi día así? ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que esto sucediera? Quiero tener la oportunidad de elegir. Yo les decía mientras me abrazaba muy fuertemente a ellos. Allí; en el único lugar en el que me sentía realmente segura y protegida: Los brazos de mis adorados abuelos.

Por un momento no supe de mí y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y lo único que alcance a escuchar a mí alrededor fueron las voces de ocho vampiros y un licántropo.

Todo se volvió oscuro y ya no escuche nada más…

* * *

¿Se lo esperaban? Yo creo que no.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. ¿Interesante? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Aburrido? Déjenme saberlo en sus reviews. **

**Como dije antes. Este fic ****no es**** un Renesmee/Jacob. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen reviews.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	5. Un capricho

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**UN CAPRICHO**

**RENESMEE**

Me desperté en mi habitación. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. O al menos eso quise creer hasta que la verdad me golpeo con fuerza.

Era cierto. Un licántropo estaba enamorado de mí y yo no sabía qué hacer. Como decirle que yo no sentía lo mismo que el ¿Cómo evitar hacerle daño?

Mi Grand Peré me pidió volver a recostarme y lo obedecí. Aunque deseaba saber toda la historia. Papá quien leyó mis pensamientos me dijo que en un momento más me explicarían toda la verdad, pero antes debía descansar –ese era mi primer desmayo- y a todos los había preocupado de sobremanera.

Abuela. –comencé a decir titubeante-

Dime mi niña

¿Qué es la imprimación? Y ¿Por qué nadie me había hablado acerca de ella?

Me siento muy confundida respecto a lo que escuche.

Sé que no soy totalmente humana; ni totalmente vampiro y se aun mas que mis recuerdos de cuando bebe comenzaron a borrarse de mi mente y no se a que se deba.

¿Dime?

Yo sabía que era eso de "La imprimación". Acaso antes ya me habian hablado de ella.

Por favor bubu Esme y Grand Peré Carlisle expliquénme ¿Que significa la conversación o debería decir discusión que tuvieron mi padre y Jacob? y no intenten engañarme.

Carlie. Comenzó a decir mi querida abuela.

Pero mi Grand Peré la interrumpió.

Carlie antes que te podamos decir o intentar explicar que es la imprimación debes entender que a nosotros no nos corresponde explicártelo.

Quienes deben decírtelo son tus padres y el mismo Jacob. Carlie nosotros no deberíamos estar hablando de esto jovencita.

-Pero… Dije con un puchero.

No Carlie, cariño esta vez no va a funcionar ninguno de tus pucheros. Necesito que duermas y descanses. Una vez que hayas hecho lo que te he ordenado puedes bajar a la sala y allí te contaremos todo.

Recuerda Carlie parte de ser una Cullen es saber guardar la compostura y escuchar la historia hasta el final y en base a la información tomar la decisión más acertada. Me dijo mi abuelo.

Abuelo. Hablando de decisiones acertadas. Solamente respóndeme algo ¿Este descubrimiento afectara mi decisión de ir a Harvard?

Si cariño. Si la afectara. Pero solamente en la medida que tú decidas. –me dijo mi abuelo- Y ahora señorita: A dormir.

Está bien. Pero antes: Bubu Esme ¿Cantarías mi nana y te quedarías a mi lado hasta que yo despierte? Y por favor que nadie, a excepción de tía Rose y tío Jazz entren a mi recamara.

Quiero asimilar lo que escuche y solamente tu voz, la ternura de tía Rose y el don del tío Jazz pueden calmarme.

Está bien cariño. ¿Quieres que suban?

-Si, por favor.

Jasper, Rosalie. Escuche como llamaba la abuela. Suban un momento.

De reojo me di cuenta como todos habian subido y como los abuelos les pedían bajar. Según les dijo mi abuelo no hacía falta que me alterara mas.

Escuche un deje de protesta de parte de todos y sobre todo de Jacob. Pero mi abuela sabia imponer su autoridad y todos la obedecieron y bajaron.

-Llame claramente a Jasper y a Rosalie.

Escuchen todos –decía mi abuela con voz muy dulce pero firme a la vez- Carlie solamente quiere ver a Rose y a Jasper así que todos los demás fuera.

Rose, Jasper. Entren.

Lo lamento Bella, se que eres su madre y quieres abrazarla; pero ella está confundida y sabes que no quiere hablar por el momento contigo. Así que baja en este instante.

Edward Cullen sabes perfectamente que tu hija no quiere verte en este instante, no tengo que repetírtelo, puedes leer su mente y sabes la confusión que hay en ella así que no la presiones y baja junto a Bella y explícale lo que siente Carlie y no jovencito no me cuestiones ni me repliques que aun soy tu madre y a la que tengo en estado de shock es a mi nieta.

Mi abuelo quiso intervenir pero al igual que a los demás lo reprendió: Carlisle Cullen –eres medico y eres el abuelo de esa pequeña que está allí dentro- así que como médico y como su abuelo baja en este instante e intenta calmar la situación y no pongas objeción alguna.

Emmett Cullen. Ni siquiera intentes una de tus bromas. Carlie ya está demasiado alterada y no quiero que la alteres más.

Alice. Me alegra que por lo menos en ti haya cabido la cordura y estés bajando. Si, mama.

Finalmente, Jacob. Recuerda en base a que te permitimos quedarte y recuerda todo el acuerdo. Baja por favor.

En cuanto mi abuela entro en la habitación sentí un poco de pánico. Mi abuela jamás se alteraba ni se molestaba por nada. Pero cuando lo hacía –pese a su melodiosa voz- daba miedo.

Bubu Esme. –Intente bromear un poco- eres temible. Acabas de recordarme porque jamás te debo hacer enfadar.

Tu solita controlaste a siete vampiros y un licántropo. Deberás abuela prometo nunca hacerte enfadar.

-Ay Carlie-. Y reímos todos los presentes en la habitación.

**ROSALIE**

Nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando noticias de la salud de Carlie.

Alice le había aconsejado a Bella poner una barrera de protección alrededor de la recamara de Ness, pues según ella se avecinaba algo similar a una contienda.

Estaba que echaba chispas y muy preocupada por Ness. Nunca se había desmayado y como siempre este perro tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Mi pobre sobrina había sufrido un colapso nervioso y no hubo nada que la pudiera tranquilizar. Ahora si el chucho me las pagaría.

De no ser por Jasper y Emmett en este instante ya estarías muerto perro-le dije-

Sabias que tenias que esperar a que Nessie lo descubriera por sí misma con mejores condiciones; sin embargo tenias que arruinarlo. ¿Podrias haberte controlado un poquito? ¿No lo crees?

Estábamos discutiendo en la sala y cada quien daba su punto de vista cuando escuchamos a Esme llamándonos a Jasper y a mí.

Esas debían ser buenas noticias. Pues mama nos pedía subir.

Subimos todos aunque yo les hice notar que solamente nos había llamado a Jasper y a mí. Todos gruñeron y no pudimos evitar que subieran con nosotros.

Pero mamá se encargo de hacer bajar a todos. Incluso a papá.

No pude evitar cierta satisfacción cuando escuche como los despedía uno a uno y compartí una sonrisa de complicidad junto con Jasper cuando me di cuenta que mi adorada sobrina solamente quería tenernos cerca a Jazz y a mí.

En cuanto entramos en la habitación Carlie corrió a mis brazos y a los de Jasper y comenzó a sollozar.

Tía Rose. Tío Jazz.

De inmediato mi hermano comenzó a calmar el ambiente –intuyendo quizás- que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual mi sobrina lo quería cerca.

¿Qué sucede princesa? –Le pregunte-

Los abuelos dicen que no me pueden explicar que es la imprimación y que debo dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Pero no voy a dormir a excepción de que me ayudes a peinar mi cabello y que bubu Esme me cante mi nana y que el tío Jazz me calme. Además no quiero que nadie más entre a la habitación (excepto los abuelos) quienes ahora están fuera. Y que ustedes estén toda la noche a mi lado.

No pude evitar reírme de su tan infantil comportamiento; al igual que Jasper. Ella rio con nosotros.

Está bien princesa. -Haremos lo que tú quieras.

Bubu Esme -dijo Carlie- en cuanto mama entro.

Bubu Esme. –Dijo Ness intentando bromear un poco- eres temible. Acabas de recordarme porque jamás te debo hacer enfadar. Tu solita controlaste a siete vampiros y un licántropo. Deberás abuela prometo nunca hacerte enfadar.

-Ay Carlie-. Y reímos todos los presentes en la habitación.

Comenzamos a platicar ajenos a lo que sucedía en la sala. A decir verdad a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo como terminaría todo –si echaban al perro mejor- pero haríamos lo que mi sobrina quisiera y a juzgar por su reacción no le había parecido ni tantito la idea de la imprimación –y eso que no sabía todo-. Sonreí; aunque no sin cierta satisfacción.

Comencé a desenredarle el cabello a Ness muy suavemente; sin embargo en cuanto la llame Nessie me pidió que dejara de llamarla así pues según me explico no le gustaba ese sobrenombre y ella prefería que la llamáramos Carlie o Renesmee.

¿Así que, Carlie? ¿Te gusta como está quedando tu cabello.

Sí, claro que me gusta. ¡Gracias tía Rose!

Mientras estuve desenredando su cabello le pregunte qué es lo que quería hacer y ella simplemente respondió:

Pedirle al abuelo Carlisle que la reunión de mañana siga en pie pero el tema cambiara un poco:

Tomo un fuerte suspiro y dijo: Mañana me explicaran el fenómeno de la imprimación, que es, como sucede y lo más importante: si hay alguna manera de romper ese fenómeno.

…

Nadie menciono absolutamente nada más del tema y el resto de la noche la pasamos tranquilizando a mi sobrina y platicando de cosas triviales y algunas importantes.

Carlisle la reviso por lo menos un par de veces para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Al tiempo que nos ponía al tanto de lo que había sucedido en la sala.

Solo cuando Carlie estuvo completamente inconsciente mamá permitió que Edward y Bella vieran a Renesmee para tranquilizar sus nervios. A Jacob no se le permitió el paso, pues aunque mamá permitió que la vieran sus padres dijo que si por alguna casualidad Renesmee se despertara y lo viera se alteraría más y eso no lo permitiría.

Esme le aviso a Carlisle que la reunión de mañana seguía en pie y que no se cancelaba, que le avisara a todos y sin embargo, esta vez también incluyera al chucho.

Carlie despertó al día siguiente como a las 10:00 a.m. aunque se dedico a esquivar a sus padres y al chucho. Hablo con Alice y con Jasper acerca de ir a Harvard y al igual que Emmett y yo ellos lo sabían. No se sorprendieron; pues Alice había tenido una visión acerca de su deseo de ir y al igual que mi osito y yo habian decidido apoyar a Carlie para que pudiera cumplir su deseo.

Llegada la tarde siguiente todo comenzó….

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo**

**Decidí darle un respiro a Renesmee antes de contarle todo acerca del fenómeno.**

**En el siguiente capítulo sabrán lo que sucedió en la sala y como tomara Renesmee lo de la imprimación.**

**Porfa dejen reviews. **

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


	6. Preparando e iniciando la reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**PREPARANDO E INICIANDO LA REUNIÓN**

**Carlisle**

Por favor, todos ocupen sus lugares. Como saben, la reunión del día de hoy no se cancelo. Estamos aquí para saber lo que un miembro de nuestra familia quiere comunicarnos. Ese es el asunto medular de esta reunión y a la vez estamos aquí también para aclarar absolutamente todas sus dudas. (y digo aclarar pues es lo que vamos a hacer únicamente) De entrada les pido que mantengan su mente abierta y que acepten el acuerdo al que aquí se llegue; pues no me gustaría ver a mi familia dividida por algo que, al final de cuentas está en manos de una sola persona. Sin embargo, debido a los sucesos recientes también les pido que en lo que respecta al segundo punto tomen las cosas con más calma.

Sé que para algunos las decisiones que se tomen aquí serán difíciles y dolorosas y también se que para otros será por llamarlo de alguna manera liberador. Así pues, y sin más formalismos le cederé la palabra a mi pequeña nieta Renesmee.

-Por favor pequeña: Entra y ocupa tu lugar en la cabecera de esta mesa.

-Edward tranquilízate. Renesmee está perfectamente.

**Carlie**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Desde que desperté me sentía muy intranquila ¡Gracias a Dios que tenía al tío Jasper para calmar todas mis emociones y controlar mis nervios!

Cuando desperté me encontraba en brazos de mi querida tía Rose, quien se había quedado toda la noche pernoctando conmigo (ella me lo aseguro cuando se lo pregunte y yo le creo).

El tío Jazz se encontraba en la esquina de mi habitación supuse que se encontraba controlando mis emociones temiendo que volviera a entrar en shock.

Así que, después de todo: ¿No fue un mal sueño? ¿Verdad? –pregunte aun dubitativa y aferrándome a una pequeña esperanza.

-No princesa, no lo fue –respondieron mis tíos al unisonó.

-Gracias. Les dije yo de repente

¿Por qué nos das las gracias Carlie? –Preguntaron mis tíos.

Gracias por haber pasado la noche a mi lado (aun y cuando solo fuera mi capricho, pensé sin externarlo) y por no haberme abandonado, gracias por haber calmado mis emociones y por hacer que me sintiera mejor, gracias por haber cuidado de mí esta noche, pero sobre todo: ¡Gracias por quererme tanto! –Les dije con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos al tiempo que los abrazaba.

Tranquila princesa. No tienes nada que agradecer –Dijo mi tía Rose.

Lo hacemos porque te amamos principessa –añadió el tío Jasper

Comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Tengo una gran familia –pensé.

Y justo cuando más llorosa estaba entraron mis queridos abuelos.

En ese instante yo me separe de mis tíos y corrí a los brazos de mis abuelos.

-Bubu Esme –le dije abrazándola. Te quiero mucho. –Grand Peré Carlisle volviste.

Ambos me miraron un poco confusos aunque no por eso dejaron de abrazarme y mientras estaba entre sus brazos me decían cuanto me querían. Yo, no pude más que simplemente sentirme muy, muy feliz.

Cuando gire hacia mis tíos nuevamente no pude evitar ensanchar aun más mi sonrisa.

Mi abuela se acerco nuevamente a mi tía Rose, la cual le extendió la bandeja que sostenía.

Tu tía Alice nos aviso cuando despertarías así que te traje tu desayuno humano favorito princesita. Después de un poco de sangre donada.

Gracias abuela. Se ve delicioso. Aunque creo que no lo terminare todo.

Gracias tía Alice. –dije alzando una octava más la voz.

Mi delicioso desayuno consistía en unos hot cakes acompañada por un zumo de naranja un poco de huevos revueltos con tocino y mermelada de piña acompañada por unas tostadas y una humeante taza de café. En la bandeja también había diferentes mermeladas fresa, arándanos, piña y zarzamora, miel y leche condensada para acompañar mis hot cakes.

Mi pequeña –dijo el abuelo. Primero te reviso y después podrás tomar tu desayuno.

-Hey, ¿A dónde enviaste a mi abuelo?

-Me temo señorita, que aquí solo esta su médico. Así que, permítame revisarla y su abuelo volverá.

Todos reímos un poco ante el comentario de mi abuelo; sin embargo permití que el abuelo me revisara, una vez que termino me dedico una gran sonrisa y me aseguro que estaba muy bien me abrazo y me dijo que me quería mucho.

Yo me lance a los brazos de mis abuelos y volví a abrazar a mis abuelos. La bandeja de mi desayuno voló nuevamente.

Menos mal que somos vampiros. Sino mi desayuno hubiese terminado en el tacho de basura. Ante esto todos reímos sobre mi comentario.

¿Aun no quieres ver a nadie Carlie? –Pregunto mi abuelo interrumpiendo el agradable momento.

No, aun no –comente.

¿Te sientes tranquila para enfrentar lo que viene mi dulce princesita?

-Ajam. Fue lo único que atine a contestar. Además, si ustedes me apoyan estoy segura que podre enfrentar lo que viene.

Vi como todos asentían ante mi comentario y me relaje bastante –en parte, quizás, gracias al don de tío Jasper y quizás también a que el abuelo me dijo me dijo que mis padres habían salido a cazar; pero sobre todo, a que Jacob no estaba en casa.

Tía Alice, ¿Por qué no subes? Y tú también tío oso. Un segundo después ambos estaban a mi lado abrazándome junto al resto de mi familia.

Yo correspondí su abrazo y les dije cuanto los quería. Fue una escena demasiado familiar; de esa clase de momentos que se quedan para siempre en la memoria aunque sentí que faltaban mis padres para completar la escena.

Una vez roto ese singular momento mi tía Alice comento: ¿Supongo que te gustaría estar presentable para la reunión' ¿O me equivoco?

No tía Alice, no te equivocas.

Pues entonces: a la regadera señorita –ordeno mí querida tía. (Nótese mi sarcasmo) Que aun tengo mucho que hacer contigo y tengo pocas horas para dejarte hermosa y estaba a punto de protestar cuando agrego: Aunque ya lo seas, claro.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de la tía Alice; sin embargo y como es costumbre o miedo quizás, mi abuelo y mis tíos huyeron literalmente de mi habitación.

Me duche rápidamente y en cuanto estuve lista salí; no sin antes dar un fuerte suspiro al darme cuenta de que mi habitación se había convertido en un autentico salón de belleza dirigido por mi abuela y mis tías.

Por suerte para mi, el día anterior había ido de compras con la tía Rose; así que tenía suficiente ropa para elegir un conjunto presentable par la reunión que si no fuese así; estoy segura que mi tía Alice tendría un ataque de pánico.

Me resigne a ser barbie Nessie por las siguientes horas y observe detenidamente los conjuntos que había sobre mi cama: el primero en capturar mi atención fue un sencillo conjunto de mini falda y chaleco en color verde pistache y una blusa blanca de cuello alto a juego con unos hermosos zapatos de tiras del mismo tono y tacón de madera. Enseguida me lo probé y salí a modelar el conjunto.

La siguiente pieza fue un traje sastre de color negro con un saco corto y un pantalón con valenciana y una blusa en color fiusha. Estaba complementado con unos hermosísimos estiletos del mismo tono del traje y una pequeña tiara de piedras.

También me probé un pantalón de mezclilla de tubito a juego con un blusón en color morado y mis converse negras.

Basta con decir que me probé más de quince conjuntos diferentes aunque estos últimos son los que más me habían agradado aunque a la hora de decidir y como queriendo dar mayor impacto elegimos el sastre negro de saco corto y pantalón con valenciana pues habíamos descartado los demás por ser demasiado formales o demasiado informales y pues yo quería parecer segura así que ese fue el conjunto elegido y pues este me hacía ver alta, elegante y sofisticada, sin perder claro un aire juvenil y encantador; aunque al final cambiamos los tacos altos por unas valerinas sencillas las cuales según la tía Alice me daban un aire inocente e irresistible.

Una vez elegido el atuendo decidimos que mi peinado seria sencillo iría unido en dos torcidos (n/a: peinado de Rosalie en crepúsculo) y dejaríamos mi cabello suelto y marcaríamos mis bucles.

El maquillaje fue aun más sencillo pues nos decidimos por uno natural. Mis tías acentuaron un mas mis ojos con un poco de delineador negro y unas sombras en tonos rosas y un poco de rubor.

Una vez que estuve lista mi tía Alice me contemplo y me dijo que había quedado hermosa cosa que le creí.

Salieron tanto ella como la tía Rose de mi habitación no sin antes desearme toda la suerte del mundo pues aunque como dijo la tía Alice no podía prever la reacción de mis padres ellas me apoyarían hasta el final.

Mi adorada abuela se quedo conmigo en la habitación una vez que mis tías salieron; entonces ella salió y me dio un abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien y que la decisión que tomara seria la correcta y que allí estaría ella y el abuelo para respaldarme.

Una vez sola salí a despejarme evitando manchar mi atuendo y cuidando a la vez el no toparme con mis padres y mucho menos con Jacob cosa que logre con mucho éxito.

Volví a casa en punto de las seis de la tarde. Me encontraba en el estudio del abuelo cuando este entro faltando 10 minutos para comenzar la reunión y aun dudoso me pregunto si ya estaba lista para enfrentar lo que se vendría a continuación; yo le respondí que si y entonces el salió con rumbo al comedor.

Antes de salir el abuelo me pidió esperar en el estudio hasta que el mismo me anunciara y les diera una explicación del porque de mi comportamiento así como para advertirles que mi decisión (la que tomara en la reunión) debería ser respetada por todos así que con una sonrisa y un gracias grabado en mi rostro acepte.

Cuando me encontraba dentro del estudio escuche como iniciaba la reunión y alcance a escuchar perfectamente la breve explicación que les daba así como también les pedía respetar mis deseos.

Una vez que hubo aclarado ese punto me pidió bajar al comedor (cosa que hice con los nervios a flor de piel) y aun mas cuando me pidió ocupar la cabecera del comedor.

Una vez que hube ocupado el lugar que mi querido abuelo me indico gire mi rostro levemente sobre cada una de las caras que allí estaban y no pude evitar una mueca de disgusto hacia mis padres y menos aun una de total desagrado y coraje hacia Jacob y una sonrisilla leve pero significativa hacia mis abuelos y mis tíos los cuales me devolvieron el gesto con un imperceptible movimiento de labios dándome ánimos para salir a flote de la situación.

Respire profundamente y nuevamente analice cada uno de los rostros allí presentes: El del tío **Jasper** controlando mis emociones y añadiendo un poco de valor para mi osada tarea. La confianza que me daba la sonrisa de la tía **Alice**. El valor y el cariño que me infundía ver a mis abuelos **Esme** y **Carlisle**. El temple y la serenidad que me daba ver a mi tía **Rose**, el coraje que me daba mi tío **Emmett**; pues tenía la certeza de que él me defendería incluso de mis padres. Los rostros de mis padres que reflejaban dolor y por último el rostro del causante de este dolor: el de JACOB BLACK que me miraba con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Repentinamente al ver su rostro sentí coraje y furia; pero, a la vez capte la trascendencia del asunto que iba a tratar allí; pues era allí en ese comedor que básicamente servía de escenografía para el resto de la familia se decidiría mi futuro y era allí en donde todo comenzaría: el inicio del fin. Lo que marcaria mi mayor alegría o quizás mi mayor desgracia.

Me di cuenta de que esta vez era jugarse el todo por el todo. Era aceptar el reto de mi vida y la oportunidad de verdaderamente madurar.

¡Gracias por la introducción y la presentación abuelo! –Dije con una gran sonrisa y con gran confianza en mí misma.

Justo ahora empieza la verdadera reunión y también les revelare los motivos por los que originalmente estaba planeada esta reunión. De ante mano les agradezco el estar aquí y escucharme.

El asunto medular de esta reunión tiene que ver exclusivamente conmigo. Con una decisión que he tomado y me gustaría que me apoyaran.

Sin embargo, el segundo motivo tiene que ver con algo que "accidentalmente" descubrí –aunque no sé si esa sea la palabra correcta- pues supongo que ya lo sabía y deseo que me expliquen.

Quiero que sepan que los escuchare hasta el final. Escuchare sus motivos y sus razones para permitir lo que sucedió aquí; aunque debo decir que la decisión final es mía y no sé si lo que voy a escuchar tenga el peso suficiente como para hacerme cambiar mis planes originales.

Te pido por favor –dije dirigiéndome a Jacob. Que me expliques que es eso de la imprimación. Prometo como antes lo dije escucharte hasta el final pero lo que no te prometo es no odiarte por ello.

Después, una vez que Jacob me haya explicado ese fenómeno y de haber escuchado sus explicaciones acerca del porque le permitieron quedarse a mi lado aun sabiendo eso les pido que me escuchen a mí y que además no me traten como a una niña caprichosa pues aunque lo soy para mí este es un tema realmente importante y me gustaría que me comprendieran.

-Por favor Jacob comienza.

* * *

Lo lamento se que mis disculpas no compensan el no haber subido este capitulo hace un par de meses y en serio lo lamento

No voy a darles mucha explicación de lo que ha sido mi vida a ultimas fechas pero créanme que realmente lo lamento.

La historia está casi completa en mi cuaderno asi que solo será el tiempo que me tome escribirla en el ordenador lo que tardare en actualizar aunque acepto sugerencias para hacer modificaciones.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews asi como sus alertas y sus favoritos

Para compensar mi atraso les dare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

**¿Qué? –Grito furiosa Nessie**

**Me estás diciendo que estas enamorado de mi solo por un estúpido fenómeno que te hace que no veas a nadie mas.**

**Ah, no eso si que no lo acepto.**

**Fue allí en donde mi corazón se rompió y me di cuenta de que mi Nessie jamás me querría….**

**Sayonara!!!!**

**¿Por cierto?, ¿Creen que merece un review? Ya pronto aparecerá Alec **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	7. Enfrentando la verdad

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD**

**Jacob**

Estaba anonadado. Es la única palabra que podría describir como me sentía en ese momento. Por una parte me sentía muy tranquilo pues **MI **Nessie estaba muy calmada y por un instante tuve la tranquilidad de que ella estaba asimilando muy bien lo de la imprimación; aunque, por otro lado, conociendo a los Cullen sabía que después de la calma venia la verdadera tormenta. Pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que ella me escucharía y comprendería mis razones y además me permitiría estar a su lado para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla así como yo deseaba. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella también me amaría…

Al ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates me perdí nuevamente en ellos. Me hundí en el pozo que velaba sus ojos que tan solo escuche parte de su explicación; sin embargo, la parte que alcance a escuchar me helo la sangre.

Sentí mucho miedo, pues aunque ella estaba hablando con total tranquilidad, bajo esa mascara de indiferencia claramente sentí en cada una de sus palabras mucho rencor y resentimiento. Supe en ese instante que no sería nada fácil convencerla de que yo la amaba tal y como ella debía amarme a mí. Fue en ese instante en el que las palabras y la mueca de desdén que me había dedicado la rubia no eran para nada una mentira…

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía poco a poco en el instante que me di cuenta de que su decisión –cualquiera que fuera- me alejaría de su vida. Ya que, para ella eso parecía ser lo más importante.

**Edward**

Me encontraba tratando de leer la mente de mi hija cuando Alice me alerto sobre no hacerlo al tiempo que me mostraba una visión acerca de lo catastrófico que sería el no seguir su consejo.

En ese instante me tense. Ella era mi pequeña y lo único que acabaría con mi frustración era el saber que pasaba por su mente, justo estaba por discutirle eso a Alice cuando voltee a ver el semblante de mi hija.

Renesmee se había vuelto muy perceptiva respecto a las conversaciones que solía tener con Alice, así que, mientras mi hermana me mostraba su visión, mi hija se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y mentalmente me pidió no indagar en su mente, según dijo, me enteraría de todo al mismo tiempo que los demás miembros de la familia, por lo que, me pidió no seguir indagando en las mentes de los demás.

Sin embargo, había algo que me hacía sentir confuso y a la vez me daba la sensación de ser yo el que se enteraría de sus planes mucho después que el resto de la familia.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron al tiempo que la mente de Alice solo pensaba en la colección de primavera-verano de Dolce & Gabbana, la de Emmett, el cual parecía intentar bloquearme al pensar en su última boda con Rosalie y lo que lucía esa noche; la de Rosalie al pensar en su reflejo en el lago y en lo bien que se veía desde esta mañana (me sorprendió, pues hace tiempo que ese tipo de pensamientos se había alejado de su mente).

Por otro lado, Jasper, fue sin duda, hasta cierto punto el más sutil y diplomático al pedirme salir de su pensamiento, pues según sus propios pensamientos "Era suficientemente estresante el tratar de controlar la gran carga emocional que había en el ambiente para encima no poder pensar con libertad…"

De Carlisle y Esme no podía decir absolutamente nada, pues estaba completamente seguro de que ellos habían ayudado a Renesmee en lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera planeando.

Por otro lado, sabía que mi Bella estaba tan perpleja por la situación como yo, ya que, si bien es cierto que no podía leer su mente, si era completamente capaz de interpretar sus expresiones faciales y tenía la plena certeza de que ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

Renesmee se encontraba totalmente tranquila –en parte, gracias a Jasper, aunque no por ello dejaba de preocuparme. Sin embargo, el miedo me estremeció hasta lo hondo pues en sus palabras pude sentir su dolor y su sufrimiento y, hasta porque no decirlo, hasta un deje de odio y de resentimiento.

Esperaba sinceramente que mi hija pudiera perdonarnos a todos, pero sobre todo a su madre y a mí por haber permitido que ese lobo se quedara a nuestro lado, esperaba que pudiera comprender los motivos que habíamos tenido para aceptar su permanente estancia en nuestro hogar…

Retome la concentración solamente en las palabras que pronunciaba mi hija, al tiempo que ella le pedía a Jacob que comenzara con la explicación acerca de lo que era "La imprimación"; aunque, según dijo y sospechaba que mas dirigido a Jacob, a Bella y a mí, lo más probable es que nada pudiera cambiar su decisión final, la cual era, el verdadero motivo de la reunión…

**Jacob**

Nessie, cariño –dije intentando dulcificar el tono de mi voz, aunque ella de inmediato me interrumpió…

-Por favor, no me llames Nessie, mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, así que, llámame Renesmee. Solo mis tíos, mis padres o mis abuelos tienen derecho de llamarme así, hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho de referirte a mí con ese apelativo.

Me sorprendió su actitud tan hosca –aunque educada-, sin embargo me disculpe con ella y continúe con mi explicación. De reojo pude observar una ligera sonrisa de burla en el rostro de la barbie.

Renesmee –dije yo. Ante todo te pido una disculpa por haber perdido la cabeza y haber hecho que te enteraras de todo de esa forma, pues de ante mano se que no era en la que me hubiera gustado que te enteraras.

-Aun no se absolutamente nada –me espeto fríamente.

Veras, Ness-Renesmee –me corregí de inmediato, como sabes yo conocí a tus padres desde hace algún tiempo, mucho antes de que tu nacieras, en Forks, donde vive tu abuelo Charlie. No te voy a contar como los conocí, pues tú conoces parte de esa historia. Te hablare acerca de mí y de las leyendas de mi pueblo.

-Está bien, -dijo ella. Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver las leyendas de tu pueblo con el tema a tratar.

-Veras… comencé un poco titubeante ante su gélida mirada.

Existe, desde principios del siglo pasado varias leyendas en mi pueblo, leyendas que, hasta que no sucedieron en mi yo las consideraba más bien cuentos de miedo. Me atrevo a decir incluso que llegue a burlarme de ellas, veras hasta antes de mi cumpleaños número 16 yo no creía en los fríos, ni que mi pueblo descendía de lobos, ni mucho menos –comencé mi explicación algo burda.

-Ajam. Y, ¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia? –preguntó.

-Pues lo que sucede es que, precisamente las leyendas en mi pueblo, las que hablan sobre los licántropos. Te contare una en específico, una que comienza con tus padres.

A principios del siglo pasado, mi tatarabuelo Ephrain Black, hizo un tratado con algunos de esos fríos. Más específicamente con tu abuelo. En ella hicieron un tratado en el que habían marcado ciertos límites que no podían traspasar y tampoco podían beber sangre de humanos. De hecho el tratado hablaba de –morder, no matar- a cualquier ser humano.

Como sabes, el tratado se rompió, aunque no fue así técnicamente, pues tu padre, pidió mi permiso, al verdadero heredero de Ephrain Black, para poder convertir a tu madre en lo que ahora es. Pues como sabrás, era imposible que tu madre sobreviviera a tu nacimiento por sus propios medios.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Y créeme que no le veo la menor relevancia. Podrías por favor ir directo al punto.

-Perdona Renesmee, es que lo que te estoy diciendo es relevante, para que comprendas la situación.

¿Sabes? En aquella época yo odiaba a tu padre, lo odiaba por haberse llevado de mi lado a la mujer que había creído amar. Lo odiaba porque de no ser porque el existía y de que las, hasta ese momento "absurdas leyendas" existiesen, tu madre y yo éramos el uno para el otro; o por lo menos eso creía.

Sin embargo, había otro detalle que yo había pasado por alto; pues creí que nunca me sucedería. Aun más, creí que…

Tome un poco de aire y le dije. Bien. Escucha Renesmee. Además de todo lo que ya sabes sobre mi pueblo existe una leyenda más. Es más bien otro hecho que, es aun más fuerte que todos los demás, supera con creces cualquier cosa que hayas visto, incluso que nuestra conversión a la licantropía. Ya le había sucedido a Embry, a Paul a Jared e incluso a Sam, sin embargo yo me resistía a creerlo.

Antes que nada quiero que sepas que es algo que no depende, al igual que el resto, de nuestra voluntad, es más bien algo que te ata y de lo cual no puedes escapar. Existe un fenómeno llamado "Imprimación…".

-¿Me estás diciendo que aun hay otro fenómeno más? –grito Nessie. ¿Me puedes explicar que tiene que ver eso conmigo? Porque, hasta donde he escuchado me has dicho solamente cosas que ya sabía.

Y, ¿Se puede saber que tiene este de especial?

-Sí, claro. Ahora te explico.

**RENESMEE**

Comenzaba a sentirme furiosa. El tío Jasper, al percibir mi estado de ánimo, comenzó a hacerse cargo de mis emociones; sin embargo, comenzó a alejarse una vez que papa le advirtió que no deseaba que controlara mis emociones.

-Renesmee –dijo en tono autoritario mi Grand Pere. Mismo tono que pocas veces usaba en mí. Escucha por favor cariño.

-Está bien, accedí. Aunque me sentía total y completamente molesta.

-Veras Ness –Renesmee –dijo Jacob. La "IMPRIMACIÓN" es el fenómeno por el cual nosotros, los licántropos encontramos nuestra alma gemela. Es aquella por la cual nosotros encontramos a nuestro verdadero amor, es algo que no podemos controlar, por lo menos en mi caso, se sentía como si…

"Fue justo el día de tu nacimiento; había deseado matarte, pues estaba completamente seguro de que tu madre no sobreviviría y te odie. Te odie como a nadie en la vida. Justo después de que tu nacieras, un momento después de que me diera cuenta de que tu madre no sobreviviría baje a toda prisa, escuche como tu corazón latía, mientras el de tu madre daba su ultimo latido. Baje y sopese mis posibilidades. Sabía que tu padre estaba completamente avocado a salvar la vida de ella; mientras que, tu tía Rosalie te hacia mimos y tu sonreías. Ella te tenía elevada en una posición inverosímil de creer. Tan vulnerable. Era imposible que cualquiera de ellos se percatara de mi actuar; pero no pude…"

Tenías los ojos castaños, del color chocolate con crema. Iguales a los de tu madre.

De pronto se calmaron los temblores que sacudían a mi cuerpo. Me inundo una nueva oleada de calor, más intenso que el de antes, pero era una nueva clase de fuego, uno que no quemaba.

Era un destello.

Todo se derrumbo fijamente cuando te contemple fijamente, vi cortadas, de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, con la misma facilidad que si hubieran sido cordeles de un atado de globos.

Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era; mi amor por tu madre agonizante, mi amor por mi padre, mi lealtad por mi nueva manada, el amor hacia mis hermanos, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectado en ese instante de mi mismo, clac, clac, clac… se corto y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Ya no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición.

Y no solo uno, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Ahora podía ver como el mundo giraba en torno a un solo punto. Nunca antes había visto la simetría del universo, en ese instante me parecía tan evidente.

La gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo eras tú. La pequeña niñita que la vampira rubia sostenía en sus brazos. Pp402-403. BD.

-¿Qué? –Grite completamente furiosa.

Me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de mi por un estúpido fenómeno que no puedes controlar.

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no lo acepto!

De pronto una ola de calma me estabilizo. En ese momento me volví hacia mi tío Jasper.

Tío Jazz –dije yo- podrías por favor dejar de controlar mis emociones.

-Sí, claro. Perdona cariño. No quería molestarte. –dijo mi tío.

-Lo sé tío Jazz. –Le respondí tranquilamente. Perdona mi actitud grosera. Es solo que esto me sorprendió, pero prometo que estaré bien.

Me volví hacia la familia.

Sé que prometí escuchar y tratar de comprender lo que me decían, ¿cierto?

-Sí, respondió mi padre.

Pues bien, entiendo absolutamente todo y no los culpo por haber permitido que Jacob se quedara a mi lado. Les doy las gracias por no haber tomado una decisión por mí y permitirme ser yo quien eligiera. Sin embargo, espero que también entiendan lo que será mi decisión.

Escucha Jacob, comprendo tu situación, sin embargo quiero que entiendas la mía. Quiero que comprendas que para mí siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y no creo que jamás seas algo más. Perdona pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Ahora se porque, todo el tiempo permanecías junto a mí. Ahora comprendo perfectamente porque me cuidabas y me protegías y créeme cuando te digo que te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Pero quiero que comprendas que yo simplemente no te puedo amar. Quiero que comprendas que para mí solamente eres un amigo y nada más. Ahora, ¿Hay alguna manera de romper tal vinculo? ¿Existe alguna forma de que cambies lo que sientes?

Por favor, no quiero que me respondas ahora. Ahora comprendo también el significado de este pequeño anillo y esta cadena de cuero. Te los devuelvo. Te devuelvo tu promesa. Para mí son palabras vanas y creo que ahora más que nunca estoy segura de mi decisión. Ahora les pido que me escuchen a mí. Espero que puedan comprender mis razones así como también te pido Jacob te alejes de mi y no vuelvas, por lo menos no hasta que aceptes que yo no te puedo amar.

Estoy intentando ser lo más racional posible. Entiéndeme por favor. No montare ningún escándalo, ni hare cualquier rabieta. Simple y llanamente te pido que te alejes.

En ese instante, vi como Jacob intentaba pedir, decirme algo sin embargo lo interrumpí.

Si no quieren que me aleje de ustedes, harán lo que les pido y harán que él se aleje. No quiero volver a verlo.

**EDWARD**

En ese instante, comprendí que cualquier cosa que mi hija tuviera en mente, no auguraba nada bueno, sin embargo me arme de valor y le pedí a Jacob alejarse. Le dije que hablaría con mi hija; así como también le recordé bajo qué condiciones le habíamos permitido quedarse.

Recuerda –le dije a Jacob. Que te permitimos quedarte a nuestro lado, recuerda que te permitimos quedarte hasta el momento en el que le contaras toda la verdad a Renesmee y que solo si ella aceptaba que tú te quedaras a su lado, te podrías quedar, si no, todo lo que habías construido en sueños se derrumbaría y te alejarías de ella. Prometiste aceptar su decisión.

Por favor, vete. No quiero que me obligues a sacarte.

Vi como Jacob se alejaba y volví a la reunión.

Por favor Renesmee. Podrías explicarnos lo que te sucede. Podrías explicarnos que es lo que quieres pedirnos.

**RENESMEE **

Papá, mamá, creo que esta reunión no salió siquiera como esperaba. Jamás, en toda mi vida creí que me dirían algo como eso. Admito que necesito pensar, sin embargo, creo que tampoco tiene caso que lo oculte.

Antes que nada les pido disculpas. Disculpas pues serán los últimos en enterarse de mi decisión. Créanme cuando les digo que no tiene caso que lo oculte, pues ya todos lo saben.

Mis abuelos, pues ellos me apoyaron desde el comienzo. Mi tía Alice, por sus visiones, mi tío Jasper por su don, mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett, porqué recibieron la llamada.

Antes que nada les doy las gracias, gracias por no presionarme y apoyarme. Como espero que ustedes lo hagan.

Antes que nada, quiero que comprendan que esto no es un simple capricho. Quiero que comprendan que es uno de mis sueños y que, hasta antes de saber lo que he sabido hoy, aun albergaba ciertas dudas. Dudas acerca de lo que era bueno y de lo que era malo. Sin embargo, ahora estoy completamente segura de mi decisión. Créanme cuando les digo que no hay vuelta de hoja y que hare lo que deseo con o sin su aprobación.

Les pido, por último, no me tomen por una inmadura, ni como una insensata. Es simplemente mi decisión. Estudiare medicina en Harvard. Han aceptado mi solicitud….

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón por cortar el capi allí. Prometo no demorar tanto con el siguiente. Se titula "REACCIONES"

Por cierto, la explicacion de la imprimacion es completamente de Meyer. alli estan señaladas las paginas del libro.

**Sayonara!!!!**

**¿Por cierto?, ¿Creen que merece un review? Ya pronto aparecerá Alec **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	8. Reacciones

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.

Este capítulo, acompáñenlo (sobre todo en la parte de Bella, con la canción Butterfly, fly away de Miley Cyrus) Búsquenla en You Tube. Dejen que cargue el video para escucharlo sin interrupciones.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Reacciones **

**Edward**

Después de que prácticamente obligara a Jacob a salir de la casa Cullen, volví al comedor en donde aun se encontraba mi familia.

Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de culpa. Quise gritarles a mis hermanos, a mi familia entera.

¿Acaso mi Renesmee no confiaba lo suficiente en mi? ¿En que había fallado? ¿Harvard? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

En cuanto llegue, nuevamente al comedor, vi que todos seguían en sus posiciones, como si hubiesen sido estatuas de mármol, nadie se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro de su anterior posición.

En cuanto Renesmee me vio, camino lentamente hacia mí y toco mi rostro, en el mostraba a una pequeñita avergonzada, pues realmente así se sentía, sin embargo, en su mente me pedía escucharla y no juzgarla, hasta el final.

Yo simplemente asentí. No quería estar en medio de una tormenta de emociones e indecisiones innecesaria, primero escucharía lo que mi hija quería decirme y después la juzgaría. O algo así.

Mi madre, por su parte, a gritos me pedía en su mente, escuchar a mi hija. Decía que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando intentara comprender a mi hija, la cual después de todo, ya no era una bebe y merecía vivir. Explorar…

No entendí exactamente porque me decía eso ultimo, porque de lo único que era realmente consciente era de las lagrimas que resbalaban en los ojitos de mi princesa, la cual tenía sujeta fuertemente a mi pecho.

-Princesa, por favor, tranquilízate –dije al tiempo que le dirigía una significativa mirada a Jasper. Prometo escucharte y tratar de comprenderte. –Levante su rostro y pude ver con mayor claridad sus ojos bordeados de lagrimas. –Quiero que me escuches Renesmee **No te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras. **Eres y serás siempre mi princesa.

Mi pequeña niña se desprendió de mis brazos y se dirigió esta vez a la cabecera del comedor, donde comenzó a hablar:

-Yo no sé, yo no sé si lo que estoy a punto de decirles será difícil de asimilar para ustedes. Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que los amo y que nunca haría algo que los lastimara. Quiero que sepan que los amo por ser mi familia y por quererme como hasta ahora me han querido. Yo se que lo que les diré será difícil de comprender, sin embargo, les pido que me escuchen hasta el final y quiero que sepan que esto que voy a hacer no es por capricho o necedad. Quiero que entiendan que es una decisión que he tomado a conciencia…

**Renesmee**

Todo en el comedor se había vuelto un terrible silencio. Sin embargo, a lo lejos se podía escuchar claramente como mi padre sacaba de nuestras vidas a Jacob. Realmente esperaba que fuera para siempre. Yo no lo quería cerca. Para mí era muy doloroso saber que aquella persona a la que siempre había visto como un amigo quisiera que fuéramos algo más. Sobre todo algo que yo no podría ofrecer. Desde pequeña, (aunque no se puede considerar que realmente fuera grande, por lo menos en edad) siempre había soñado que los cuentos de hadas sé que me contaban mis abuelos, mis padres o alguno de mis tíos se volvían realidad. Siempre había creído que el amor llegaba así, de golpe, con una mirada y que eras capaz de todo por una sola caricia, una sola mirada, sin embargo, yo no me sentía así en lo más mínimo. Sentía, después de la confesión de Jacob, que todo se había derrumbado y que nada de eso era verdad.

En cuanto vi romperse mi fantasía me sentí horrible. Era como si de repente, un golpe de realidad cayera sobre mi (ahora es que comprendía porque Jacob amaba la película de Disney la Bella y la Bestia, el realmente se identificaba con ese personaje, aunque a mí nunca me había gustado) A/N. Me dolió poner eso. Es una de las películas más lindas de Disney. Pero yo no era Bella, la cual con la convivencia se enamoro de la bestia y descubrió a un verdadero príncipe, ni él era el príncipe encantado, al cual al amar rompería el hechizo. Yo era un ser hibrido que de alguna manera y por alguna razón había nacido del amor de una humana y un vampiro. Para mí era duro saber lo que él sentía y lo que deseaba que yo sintiera. Sentía miedo, frustración, enojo ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? ¿Acaso esperaban que yo le correspondiera? ¿Eso no era posible? ¿O, sí?

Me sentía hecha un lio, pero nadie se acercaba a mí. Note que mi tía Alice les advertía sobre dejarme sola unos momentos. Que era lo que necesitaba para procesar todo aquello.

En cuanto vi volver a mi padre tuve el impulso de correr y pedirle que no me obligara a… pero, simplemente no pude. Parecía que ni siquiera mis pies eran capaces de responder a una orden mental, por lo que simplemente avance como coordinando mis sentidos, como si fuera la primera vez que aprendía a caminar, mis palabras no salieron y solo comencé a llorar entre sus brazo, los mismos que alguna vez creí me protegerían de todo y contra todos.

Quise decirle tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía. Parecía que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta. Entonces hice uso de mi don:

Toque el rostro de mi padre, creí que una imagen era lo único que podía expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento: en el mostraba a una pequeñita avergonzada, pues realmente así me sentía, sin embargo, la imagen no era lo suficientemente grafica, por lo que, aun y con todo el dolor que sentía, le pedí mentalmente que no me juzgara y que por favor, escuchara hasta el final lo que quería decirle.

Papá, sin comprender realmente mi estado de ánimo simplemente asintió. Sospeche que lo hacía porque quería una explicación lógica y contundente. Solo esperaba que mis argumentos fueran lo suficientemente validos, como para que él y mamá los comprendieran. Una nueva ola de pánico me volvió a inundar. Entonces, el me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar para tener fuerzas para enfrentar lo que fuera. Vamos, no quería decepcionarlo. Ni a él ni a mamá. No después de todo lo que habían luchado por traerme a este mundo y mantenerme con vida.

-Princesa, por favor, tranquilízate. Prometo escucharte y tratar de comprenderte. –Levanto mi rostro justo cuando estaba derramando más lágrimas. –Quiero que me escuches Renesmee **No te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras. **Eres y serás siempre mi princesa.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que me arme de valor (aunque sospecho que el tío Jasper había tenido mucho que ver con ese pequeño detalle)

No sabía cómo comenzar, mucho menos que decirles. Voltee por un segundo a ver a mi abuela y ella me dedico una mirada con la que me decía que todo estaba bien, y que podía hacerlo. Simplemente le creí. Ella siempre sabia que hacer en cualquier situación y estaba segura de que esta no sería la excepción. Comencé a hablar desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y simplemente les dije lo que sentía…

-Yo no sé, yo no sé si lo que estoy a punto de decirles será difícil de asimilar para ustedes. –Lo decía básicamente por mis padres, pues el resto de la familia ya sabía de mi decisión-. Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que los amo y que nunca haría algo que los lastimara. Quiero que sepan que los amo por ser mi familia y por quererme como hasta ahora me han querido. Yo se que lo que les diré será difícil de comprender, sin embargo, les pido que me escuchen hasta el final y quiero que sepan que esto que voy a hacer no es por capricho o necedad. Quiero que entiendan que es una decisión que he tomado a conciencia…

Comencé a narrarles mis sueños y lo que esperaba hacer con mi vida, pero sobre todo, lo que esperaba de ella. Pude distinguir claramente las caras de angustia, pero sobre todo el gesto de dolor en la cara de mis padres. Me sentía egoísta, pero, por una vez en mi vida, deseaba volar por mí misma, deseaba conocer el mundo. Tenía la certeza de que aunque ellos no lo tomarían precisamente bien, si comprenderían al final el porqué de mi decisión, la cual era absolutamente todo, excepto –repentina-.

Cuando termine de explicarles mi manera de sentir, todos mis sueños y mis anhelos, papá simplemente me observaba. Sabía que estaba leyendo mi mente, buscando si era verdad lo que le decía o si acaso era como él quería creer hasta el final, una decisión repentina por la confesión de aquel lobo.

Durante toda la conversación (si se le puede llamar así) pude ver cómo tanto sus ojos, como los de mi madre, variaban del topacio líquido al ónix obscuro. No mentiré, tenía mucho miedo de sus reacciones, pero también tenía la certeza de que todo esto era un punto crucial en mi vida y que si quería ser capaz de salir adelante y enfrentarme a nuevos retos, este solamente era el primer paso, por lo que aguarde a su decisión…

**Bella**

Escuchar a mi niña me recordó a mí misma. Sabía que ella ya no era una niña, aunque para mi jamás dejaría de serlo. No sabía que responderle. Ella tenía razón. Merecía volar, encontrar su propio destino, pero, nunca pensé en lo doloroso que debía ser. Sabía que no era una despedida, sino un hasta luego, pero aun sabiendo eso, me era imposible dejar de lado "A mi muñequita". Era difícil separarse de ella.

Sentí mi gélido corazón resquebrajarse una vez más. Quise culpar a Jake por ser tan impulsivo. Quería creer que era su culpa el que mi hija se alejara de nosotros, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que no era así. Que mi pequeña mariposa estaba lista para volar y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

Fue también, en estos momentos en los que comprendí lo difícil que había sido para Charlie asimilar que su pequeña se casaría. Comprendí que esta era una de las etapas más difíciles para un padre. Los cuales, siempre vemos a nuestros pequeños hijos crecer, aunque para nosotros jamás dejan de ser "nuestros bebes" y jamás queremos aceptar que llega un momento en el que ellos están listos para volar.

Observe a Edward, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se encontraba muy cómodo con la decisión de nuestra hija. Sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando algún error, algo que diera pie para que pudiera retener a Renesmee, pero sabía que nuestra hija nunca había sido precisamente impulsiva, sabía que nuestra hija ya había tomado una decisión a consciencia. Después de todo, ¿Harvard realmente? Debía tener una explicación lógica. Estaba Yale, Darmounth, Princeton (tacho esta última, aunque ella técnicamente no tenía problemas con el clima).

El hecho que todos lo supieran antes que Edward o yo me dolía, por supuesto, pero también lo entendía. El punto esencial era que quizás lo había hecho porque sabía que quizás ni Edward ni yo le permitiríamos que se alejara de nosotros. Aun más, pese a saber que la apoyaría, era duro saber que no tendría tiempo para poder elegir la universidad con ella, analizar las carreras, tantos detalles…. Alguien más ya le había ayudado con esos pequeños pero significativos detalles.

No podía culpar a nadie. Sabía que no había nada que Renesmee deseara y que no le diéramos. La niña caprichosa era culpa de Edward y mía. Nada más. Jamás debimos consentirla tanto, aunque por supuesto no me arrepentía nunca de ello.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Edward sentía en estos momentos, me acerque a él. Sin embargo, fue él quien me sorprendió:

-¿Cuándo…?

-El ciclo comienza en septiembre, por lo que debo llegar a Massachusetts a la brevedad posible…

-Te apoyaremos.

Sabía que era solo una máscara, para evitar hacer sentir peor a Renesmee, sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

Antes de salir, Renesmee nos abrazo y nos dio las gracias por apoyarla.

Vi como cada miembro de nuestra familia nos dirigía una mirada de disculpa, aunque comprendía los motivos que cada uno tenía para no habérnoslo dicho, después de todo, era algo que Renesmee debía comunicarnos cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo.

**Alice **

Antes de que mi hermano se derrumbara, me acerque a él y solamente articulo un agudo y doloroso ¿Por qué? Me sentía fatal, después de todo, Bella y Edward habían confiado en mí siempre y sentía que los había traicionado y no era para menos, pero al momento que elegí, realmente creí que tomaba la decisión más prudente, apoyar a Renesmee. No quería quedarme fuera de su vida y era eso o contarles la verdad a ellos.

Tome las manos de mi hermano entre las mías y le dije:

-No has fallado en nada, Edward. Es solo que Renesmee necesita volar y aprender a vivir su vida. No siempre podremos protegerla, aunque siempre estaremos allí, cuando ella nos necesite, ella debe y necesita crecer, no necesita que nosotros estemos pendientes de ella las 24 horas del día. Necesita experimentar y crecer como cualquier chica de su edad. No es una muñeca a la que podamos meter en una bola de cristal y encerrarla en un mundo perfecto en el que nadie le hará daño porque no siempre será así, Edward. En algún momento te has cuestionado siquiera ¿Por qué eligió Harvard? Además ¿Creías que realmente iría sola a Harvard? Mi hermano me miro esperanzado.

No y no –respondió.

Bueno, la primera pregunta es algo que ella debe responderte, sin embargo, la segunda te puedo responder que no ira sola ¿O acaso creíste que realmente tenemos muchas ganas de volver a estudiar? No Edward. No es así. Sabes que no dejaríamos desprotegida a nuestra sobrina, que la amamos y que la cuidaremos, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Rose y Emmett han hecho su solicitud para Derecho, mientras que yo iré a Arquitectura. Jasper, por su parte, al final decidió ir a medicina, igual que nuestra sobrina, en lugar de filosofía y letras.

También tengo tu solicitud y la de Bella. Ella si ira a filosofía, mientras que tu acompañaras a Emm y a Rose a Derecho. Pero sus carreras son una sorpresa para Carlie. –Y no me mires así, que a tu hija le encanta ese nombre- Y no, no iras a medicina porque sería presionar a la niña y decirle que no confiamos en ella, además, de que un medico ha dado de baja su plaza, pues se irá a recorrer Europa, por lo que a cambio de aceptar su tardía solicitud, Carlisle ira como maestro sustituto y Esme será mi tutora en arquitectura.

-Oye Alice… -Dijeron Esme y Carlisle asombrados.

-Descuiden, los llamaran en unos días para pedírselo. –Respondió ante la inexistente pregunta de ellos.

En ese momento también entendí la pregunta de Rosalie y Edward… el chucho no se quedaría tan tranquilo. Por suerte, estaríamos todos juntos.

* * *

Hola chicas. ¿Les gusto?

Si, lo sé, esta de locos, todos los Cullen en Harvard.

Si, lo sé. Había prometido actualizar más seguido, pero fue imposible. Aunado a eso, perdí mi libreta, por lo que estoy reescribiendo la historia. La verdad, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que había escrito la vez anterior, pero bueno, es lo que salió y la verdad me gusta más que la versión anterior.

**Sayonara!**

**¿Por cierto?, ¿Creen que merece un review? Ya pronto aparecerá Alec. Obviamente lo hará en Harvard. Se aceptan teorías sobre como aparecerá, aunque… intenten adivinar. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	9. Mudanzas y llegadas

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**Mudanzas y llegadas**

**Carlie POV**

Me sorprendió lo bien que mi familia, o bueno,- quizás familia era una palabra demasiado extensa para abarcar solamente a mi padre y a mi madre- había tomado mi decisión de irme a Harvard.

Después de que salí del comedor, mi familia se quedo discutiendo el punto de mi partida.

No era una malagradecida, (lo digo por papá y mamá) sin embargo, mi tía Rose me había pedido que, en cuanto viera que mi padre se tranquilizaba un poco, saliera de la habitación, que ellos se encargarían de convencerlo, o en este caso, terminar de despejar cualquier duda acerca de dejarme ir a Harvard.

Además, si era honesta conmigo misma, tenía la seguridad de que yo necesitaba salir a despejar mi mente, la noticia de "la imprimación" me había afectado más de lo quería admitir. Aunque no quería pensar mucho en ello, pues mi decisión estaba tomada y encontraría alguna manera de romper ese extraño lazo.

Subí a mi habitación, en ella ya se encontraban hechas parte de mis maletas. Mi tía Alice se había encargado de ello, lo que fue muy bueno, porque así me dio oportunidad de pensar en lo que realmente había pasado.

¿Me había convertido en una mala persona por rechazar a Jake? No. O por lo menos eso deseaba creer, además, estaba el punto de un amor verdadero, o algo así. No siempre podemos obtener lo que deseamos, de eso estaba segura. Y el amor era una de esas pequeñas cosas.

Aunque la verdad era que si estaba siendo muy egoísta y puede que hasta un poco tonta, pues nadie de la nada te ofrece un amor de ese tipo. Cavile por algunos instantes y me di cuenta de que lo que Jacob me ofrecía era protección y seguridad y aun más allá, la garantía de que nunca saldría dañada o con el corazón herido, roto y lastimado. Pero no era eso lo que yo deseaba.

Siempre había soñado con enamorarme y vivir un "amor de verano" como cualquier adolescente normal. Era parte de mi naturaleza semi humana, o eso pensaba. De ante mano sabía que no habría ninguna clase de futuro por el cual luchar. Siempre estaría congelada en los eternos 17, 18 tal vez y lo único que podía alcanzar era "Un amor de verano", pues como mucho y con el suficiente maquillaje aparentaría unos 23, pero nada más.

De repente me invadió la nostalgia. Jamás tendría entre mis brazos a un bebé que me llamara "mamá", por lo cual y para no sufrir innecesariamente, las ramas de pediatría y ginecología estaban descartadas como especialización.

Quizás, yo si podría tener un bebé, pues mi cuerpo si sufría los cambios y ciclos hormonales normales para cualquier humano, sin embargo ¿Habría alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar lo que le propondría? ¿Acaso alguien sería capaz de asimilar que su esposa no envejecería? Aun más allá, alguien sería capaz de aceptar que su hijo seria un semi vampiro y guardar el secreto. Y lo que más escalofríos me causaba ¿Los Vulturi lo permitirían?

Y, de haber algún humano dispuesto ¿Sería tan egoísta como para alejarlo de su hijo o para no permitirle a mi bebé crecer con un padre?

Supuse que sí. Alguien de la manada aceptaría a mi hijo, pero era a ellos a quienes quería mantener más alejados en lo posible de mí. Pero mis pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente, quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos con mis ideas.

La verdad, es que no había puesto atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en la mesa. Supuse que mis tíos si estaban convenciendo a mis padres de dejarme ir a Harvard por completo, pues aun y cuando papá habían dicho que me apoyaban, supuse que todos querrían organizar de inmediato la mudanza. El problema en ello, no era que nos mudáramos, de hecho, mi abuelita Esme ya tenía decorada la casa en Cambridge, Massachusetts, para alojarnos allí, sin embargo, como esta iba a ser mi primera experiencia humana en ese sentido, quería vivirla al máximo y quería vivir dentro del campus. No sabía cómo explicarles eso a mis padres, pues ya bastante estaban haciendo al permitirme ir a Harvard, aunque intentaría convencerlos –ya encontraría la manera- de hacerles ver que esto era lo mejor. Esta vez, por ser la primera, había decidido que no quería pertenecer a ninguna fraternidad ni nada por el estilo. Quería concentrarme en mi carrera. No creo que fuera la única vez que estudiaría medicina, por lo que, estaba segura que la próxima vez, si pertenecería a alguna fraternidad.

Había tantas cosas que rondaban por mi mente. No se detenían. Pensaba en todo y en nada.

Finalmente, se escucho la voz de mi abuela tocando la puerta de mi habitación. En ese instante, no sabía se habían transcurrido horas o minutos. Estaba tan concentrada en mi que lo único que atine a decir fue:

-Adelante –dije.

-Carlie, cariño, todo está bien. Tus padres han aceptado todo de buen modo y no ha corrido sangre por ningún rincón de esta casa. Tus padres han aceptado que vayas a Harvard. No te culpan por habérselos dicho al último, solamente se sienten un poco desplazados.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos y les haces ver que son lo más importante para ti? –Me dijo mi abuela en tono dulce y yo no me pude negar. Además de que era algo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Antes de salir, mi abuela me abrazo y con mucho cariño me dijo

-Todo estará bien, Carlie. No hay nada que temer.

Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento y salí a enfrentarme a mis padres. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que encontraría.

**Alice POV**

Edward, hay algo más que tienes que saber, Carlie no irá sola a Harvard, sin embargo, su futuro esta algo borroso. Aparece y desaparece y no tiene nada que ver con la forma en la que me llegan sus visiones.

Espera. No comiences a tener un ataque sobreprotector y permíteme explicarte. Carlie no quiere vivir con nosotros en Cambridge, ella quiere vivir en el campus. No tengo muy claro su futuro, sin embargo, todo depende de tu decisión.

Eso es algo bueno y quiero que lo entiendas Edward. Renesmee no sabe que tu y Bella también irán a Harvard y si de repente haces los tramites, ella sabrá que es porque no quieres dejarla ir sola y le darás a entender que no le tienes la suficiente confianza. Espera. Ella no sabe del puesto que le ofrecerán a Carlisle, ni nada. Así, que técnicamente le darás libertad. O por lo menos la que ella te está pidiendo.

Rose y Emmett también dormirán en los dormitorios, -valga la redundancia- de la universidad, por lo que ella estará protegida. Al igual que Jasper y yo.

El punto es Edward, que cuando ella te pida vivir en el campus, tú aceptaras, porque cuando veo que no aceptas, su futuro desaparece.

Bien, como te decía, el punto ciego de ella y lo que tenemos a nuestro favor es el hecho que nunca le dije del puesto que le ofrecerían a Carlisle. De ello nos aprovecharemos y le diremos que no queríamos estar separados. Que aunque tú en un principio habías aceptado lo que ella te había pedido, lo habías hecho con la finalidad de que Esme y Carlisle no se quedaran solos aquí en Chicago, sin embargo, con la repentina noticia, a cambio de que Carlisle aceptara el puesto que le ofrecían, les permitieron tanto a ti como a Bella aplicar para sus carreras. Seguiremos con la farsa. Tú y ella son recién casados y en el último minuto decidieron que no por ser recién casados querían dejar de estudiar. Carlisle y Esme siguen siendo sus padres. Jazz y Rose siguen siendo gemelos y todo como hasta ahora.

Como te dije antes Edward, no aplicaras a medicina y le dirás que era porque no querían –ni tu ni Bella, que se sintiera presionada o vigilada- por lo que ella te creerá.

-¿Alguna duda?

No. –Respondieron todos al unisonó.

Haremos lo que tú nos digas, duende.

Si no hay más que discutir, -dijo Esme- le pediré a Carlie que baje y que hable con ustedes.

Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, sin embargo, tampoco quería que toda mi familia estuviera separada, por lo que tuve que inventar que el futuro de Carlie desaparecía. Me sentía algo ruin por provocar angustia en sus padres, pero conocía a mi hermano casi también como a mí misma y estaba segura de que montaría un escándalo antes de permitir que mi sobrina viviera en el campus.

Mire a Jasper, que era el único que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, el sentía mis emociones y sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero aun así no dijo nada. Podía engañar a Edward, con mis pensamientos, pero no a Jasper que sentía lo que yo sentía. Era algo que debía agradecerle.

También, estaba el hecho de guardar en secreto la visión que días antes había tenido –daba gracias de que ese día Edward y Emmett hubieran salido a cazar- pues antes de todo este embrollo de la imprimación, había tenido una visión de Carlie saliendo con un muchacho realmente guapo. Tenía los ojos azules, que se podían comparar con dos zafiros o con la inmensidad profunda del mar. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa y la piel blanca. Era bastante alto. Calculaba que tendría como 17. Aunque por supuesto, no se lo mencione a mi sobrina, no quise terminar con su ilusión de vivir "Un amor de verano".

Sabía que sus ilusiones en Harvard retomarían nuevos caminos y se llenaría de sueños nuevos, eso era algo que yo quería que ella viviera. Y no estaba dispuesta a que un ataque sobreprotector de mi hermano lo arruinara.

Lo había hablado con Rose, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en apoyarme en mi locura. Después de todo, si había alguien que quería a Renesmee aun más que sus padres esa era Rosalie. Por lo cual no dude en hacerla mi cómplice. Además, sabía perfectamente que ella jamás había estado de acuerdo en permitirle a Jacob quedarse, ella siempre había dicho que le causaría más daño a Renesmee enterarse de algo así, sin darle la oportunidad de elegir –o algo así- a nuestra sobrinita por lo que, ese chico era algo así como nuestra tabla de salvación para ver feliz a Ness. Además, si ese muchacho intentaba hacerle daño, allí estaríamos nosotros para cuidar que no se lo hiciera, todo por supuesto con discreción y con cautela, tampoco queríamos que el chico sufriera el embate de un padre celoso, un abuelo sobreprotector y unos tíos maniacos.

**Carlie POV**

Me sorprendió lo bien que mis padres habían aceptado mi decisión. Lo cual me alegro de sobremanera, porque no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Quince días antes de que iniciaran las clases, bubu Esme insistió en que la acompañara a terminar de decorar la casa de Cambridge, Massachusetts, me dijo que si después de todo, si hacia buenas amigas, era normal que quizás las quisiera llevar a casa alguna noche o que quisiera hacer alguna fiesta. Después de todo, según me dijo, ellos no siempre estarían allí cada fin de semana, por lo que tanto mis tíos como yo tendríamos libertad.

Por supuesto, accedí. Mi abuela era tan linda y tan considerada que era imposible negarle algo, más aun cuando sabes que lo hace por tu bienestar.

Como cada vez que viajábamos de una ciudad a otra, la nueva casa, de estilo clásico, destacaba entre las demás, por su enorme pórtico y sus tres pisos que a simple vista se observaban.

A diferencia de la que en la que ahora vivíamos que era de ladrillo rojo, esta nueva propiedad tenía un estilo más bien rustico. Sus paredes eran de piedra bola, dándole un toque de antigüedad. Además, tenía algunos balcones, que me hacían pensar en Romeo y Julieta o en una romántica serenata.

Mi habitación era prácticamente como la de cualquier adolescente. Tenía posters pegados por aquí y por allá. Un placard enorme y algunos muebles.

Mi cama era enorme y por supuesto, estaba acondicionada para una autentica princesa.

La cochera era enorme. Lo cual era un beneficio. Pues también así podría traer mi Ferrari. Regalo de mi último cumpleaños y podría pasear por todo Massachusetts con total y plena libertad.

Despedirme de papá, mamá y de los abuelos fue algo doloroso. No estaba preparada para algo como eso.

Es decir, no es que yo no deseara ir a Harvard. Claro que lo hacía, pero extrañaría sentirme mimada, segura, consentida y protegida.

Tampoco era tan egoísta, sabía que no podía pedirles a los abuelos que dejaran todos y me siguieran a Harvard. Mi abuelo tenía sus consultas aquí en Chicago y el no era la clase de médico que abandonaría a sus pacientes.

Me tendría que conformar con sus visitas semanales o quizás quincenales.

A mis padres, aunque los extrañaría muchísimo, también me hacían sentir tranquila, pues aunque no irían conmigo a Harvard, se quedarían aquí con los abuelos, papá me había explicado que no quería dejar sola a mi abuelita, pues ella nos quería mucho y ya era doloroso decirle adiós a parte de su familia.

Partimos rumbo a Massachusetts aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la mañana. Con el mal clima avanzaríamos lo suficientemente rápido.

Como dije antes, gracias a que teníamos la nueva casa lista, mi tía Rose pudo ir en su BMW y mi tía Alice llevar su Porsche y yo mi Ferrari 599 GBT FIORANO CHINA LIMITED EDITION. Por supuesto en color rosa (Imagen en mi perfil).

Por supuesto, antes de partir fuimos de compras y nos despedimos como debía ser de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad me maraville con su construcción. Había muchos lugares por visitar.

El museo, la biblioteca, los alrededores, pero por ahora, lo más importante era conocer los dormitorios y en donde nos instalaríamos.

Era una suerte que no hicieran distinciones de carreras al asignar los cuartos.

Aunque muchos de los que estaban allí, se irían de los dormitorios. Había varios interesados en pertenecer a alguna fraternidad.

Nos registramos en cuanto llegamos y nos asignaron nuestros cuartos. Era una suerte que no me hubiera tocado compartir con alguna de mis tías.

Llegue a mi habitación. Era realmente pequeña, pero sería mía por los próximos años.

Al entrar ya estaba allí una chica llamada Jane Giordano. Era italiana, pero se había criado aquí en Estados Unidos, al parecer su tío se hacía cargo de ella y de su hermano, después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía 12 años, según me explico. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y el cabello rubio con enormes ojos almendrados color verde manzana y una bonita nariz. Ella estudiaría arquitectura. Esperaba que ella y mi tía Alice se conocieran.

Al parecer mi nueva vida pintaba para ser genial. Aquí no pensaría en vampiros ni licántropos ni nada por el estilo. Solo esperaba que el idiota de Jacob Black no me siguiera hasta aquí. Después de todo esto era la Ivy League y no permitirían que alguien como Jacob se acercara aquí. Además, era imposible siquiera que el aplicara para entrar aquí. Jamás sería aceptado. Vamos, siempre nos había criticado por ser niños ricos y mimados y en realidad, después de todo, si lo éramos y nos fascinaba serlo.

Aquí seria una adolescente normal más o al menos eso esperaba.

Llame a mamá y a papá y les explique que ya estaba instalada. Me hicieron las preguntas de rigor ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba feliz? Y mil cosas más.

Hable con ellos alrededor de 30 minutos, minutos después llamo el abuelo Charlie. Tía Alice me advirtió sobre su llamada y la "conversación" que tendríamos sobre las buenas virtudes y cualidades de Jacob. Por supuesto, lo escuche y al final lo corte al decirle que Jacob no me interesaba y que no quería que me lo vendiera como la mejor mercancía y lo mejor que había en este mundo, porque no se lo creería. Le explique que yo quería elegir, que comprendía sus ganas por emparentar con la familia Black, pero sin embargo, yo no estaba interesada y mis padres me apoyaban.

Al final se rindió y, aunque le agradecí su llamada, lo cierto es que no le dije que había sido aceptada en Harvard, no quería que le dijera en donde estaba a "ese chucho".

* * *

Hola chicas. ¿Les gusto? Dios, hoy no tarde tanto en subir.

Y que creyeron, que realmente no iban a darle lo que Renesmee quería. Alice jugó bien sus cartas y convenció a Edward de darle lo que quería a Carlie, si ya se, súper manipulador, pero era la única forma de todos quedaran felices y contentos.

**Sayonara!**

**¿Por cierto?, ¿Creen que merece un review? **

**En el siguiente aparecerá Alec. Obviamente lo hará en Harvard. Se aceptan teorías sobre como aparecerá, aunque… intenten adivinar. Y, ¿Quién creen que es la compañera de habitación de Carlie? **

**El siguiente capítulo se titula: Primer día de clases…. **

**Besos a todos **

**Hasta el próximo**

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	10. Primer dia de clases

**ENCONTRANDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**El primer día de clases**

**Carlie POV**

No podía ser, de veras no podía ser- ¡Mi primer día de clases y llegaba tarde! Esto de ser una adolescente común y corriente sin quien te mime y te cuide era mucha responsabilidad.

Jamás en mis 17 aparentes años, me había sucedido. Yo siempre llegaba temprano a clases nunca llegaba tarde y esta no sería la primera vez.

Es decir, mi abuela siempre subía con mi desayuno calientito y me despertaba el olor de una humeante taza de chocolate, acompañada de mi habitual vaso de sangre donada. Además, aún tenía que tomar un baño y cambiarme. Elegir mi ropa y esas cosas.

Eso siempre lo hacia mi tía Alice. Ella siempre dejaba el conjunto perfecto para mí y hoy tendría que hacerlo todo sola. Mi compañera de habitación, al parecer sufría lo mismo que yo, porque tuve que despertarla.

Estoy completamente segura de que mi tía Alice vio mi retraso pero con aquel discursito que di sobre "ser una adolescente madura y responsable por mí misma" realmente lo escucharon y es por eso que mi querida tía no me despertó.

Bueno, está bien. Le debo un gracias por dejarme ser "autosuficiente", sin embargo, solo por hoy, por ser mi primer día de clases me hubiera despertado. Además, ellos ni siquiera duermen. No es justo. Debió despertarme.

Aunque, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que tenía compañera de habitación.

Pero el cielo es grande y mis tíos me adoran. Aunque básicamente corrí a las regaderas y me bañe en menos de 15 minutos, cuando salí, sobre mi cama había una nota, un conjunto hermoso consistente en una mini falda de mezclilla, a juego con un top en color fuscia y un par de botas en color negro a juego con un cinturón ancho del mismo tono y una nota con un plano que marcaba un plano sobre como acortar distancias para ir a mi primer clase y unas líneas explicando que sería la única vez que me ayudarían.

También había una pulsera y un dije con cadena a juego. Regalo de mi tía Rose. Deseándome además, un feliz primer día de clases. Di un gracias que estoy segura escucharon.

Jane salió del baño rápidamente. Mi tía había dejado un conjunto para mi nueva compañera según ella, se vería linda en el. También una nota acerca de que el camino que debía tomar ella era similar al mío.

Jane y yo nos acompañamos. Básicamente corrimos para llegar a tiempo a nuestro primer día de clases. Me sorprendió su equilibrio. Es decir, yo no tenía problemas en correr con tacones, vamos yo era una semi vampiro y podía mantenerme en pie y caminar perfectamente sin la necesidad de tener tanto cuidado por el lugar donde pisaba. Me podía equilibrar perfectamente, sin embargo, Jane no y me sorprendió de sobremanera que en ningún momento protestara porque no podía correr más.

Quizás se debiera a que era el primer día de clases y que, al igual que yo, solo estaba preocupada y estaba teniendo un golpe de adrenalina.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar que teníamos que separarnos ambas nos deseamos suerte.

Mi primera clase era anatomía y la seguían dos horas de fundamentos de medicina y ambas, las daba el mismo profesor.

Sin embargo, ese microsegundo que tarde en llegar lo agradecería toda mi vida. O bueno, toda mi eternidad.

Corrí lo suficientemente rápido para un humano normal, y sin querer, por realmente estar distraída pensando en el hecho de que llegaba tarde, al dar la vuelta, en el último pasillo, tropecé con un autentico ángel…

-¡Discúlpeme, señorita! –dijo con una voz simplemente hermosa.

-Perdón –respondí atropelladamente.

Era un chico con unos enormes y avellanados ojos azules como el cielo o como los zafiros, cabello castaño obscuro y lacio. Media aproximadamente 1´80 y tenía un porte varonil y una mirada casi aristocrática. Su penetrante mirada me hizo sentir gelatina y su voz simplemente me llevo a las nubes. Casi no pude dejar de pensar en novelas románticas como Romeo y Julieta siendo Romeo o en Orgullo & Prejuicio siendo el galante Señor Darcy.

-No te preocupes –respondí y con una boba sonrisa le dije ambos hemos sido culpables.

-Soy Carlie Cullen. –Dije intentando cubrir el rubor que inundaba mis mejillas –herencia de mi querida madre cuando humana

-Alexander Giordano –respondió.

-Me tengo que ir, -me dijo en cuanto nos sacudimos y caballerosamente recogió mis libros. Llego tarde y es mi primer día de clases. Sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad y me di cuenta que en verdad llegaba tarde

-También es el mío. –Un gusto chocar contigo –dijo de forma ¿Coqueta? Y yo le respondí con otra tonta sonrisa.

Me reprendí a mí misma. Yo debía concentrarme en mis estudios y no andar sonriendo como tonta a cualquier desconocido. Con el trabajo y el esfuerzo que habían hecho mis tíos y mis abuelos como para que mis padres me dejaran llegar a Harvard y el hecho de que prácticamente yo había roto una inexistente relación, eso debía contar algo.

Me despedí de él con una mirada mientras él se dirigía a la siguiente bifurcación y tomaba un sendero diferente al mío.

Llegue rápidamente a clases. Aunque el salón ya estaba completamente llego. Por un momento creí que no tendría cabida en ese lugar, pues prácticamente todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. De hecho, era genial, compartía mi primera clase con el tío Jasper y el profesor aún no llegaba.

-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunto algo preocupado. ¿No viste el mapa que dejo Alice en tu cama?

-Sí, lo lamento. Es que tuve un pequeño accidente. Tropecé con alguien antes de llegar aquí.

-Qué raro. Alice dijo que llegarías a tiempo.

-Y lo hice tío Jazz. Por si no lo has notado, el profesor aún no llega.

Mientras el tío Jasper y yo hablábamos, una chica se acerco a nosotros. Con obvias intenciones de llamar la atención del tío Jasper.

-Hola, -dijo ella con una estúpida sonrisa. –Soy Melanie Lawrence, mi papá es profesor en Biología Molecular, podríamos irnos. Te aseguro que al profesor Stevenson no le importara –dijo, por supuesto, dirigiéndose a él e ignorándome olímpicamente. O si prefieres, podrías sentarte junto a mis amigos y a mí. Estamos organizando un grupo de estudio.

Yo me moría de celos. Era el primer día y alguien ya quería robarse a mi tío. O sea, no era algo de mi propiedad, pero estaba con mi tía Alice. Justo antes de decirle algo sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de mi tía Alice.

_No digas nada. Espera a la hora del almuerzo. Nos reuniremos en una de las bancas del campus justo frente al jardín. Además, dale un poco de crédito a tu tío. Pronto se deshará de esa molestia._

-Lo lamento, señorita –respondió cortésmente mi tío e incluyéndome en. Su conversación. Pero me temo que esta señorita tendrá toda mi atención durante el curso. Además, no creo que saltarnos la clase no le importe al profesor, quien por cierto, acaba de entrar.

Tan enojada estaba, que prácticamente no me di cuenta de en qué momento entro el profesor, el cual no tenía realmente cara de buenos amigos.

Comenzó con su pase de lista, mientras a velocidad vampírica y con un volumen de voz que apenas podía escuchar el tío Jasper le di las gracias por deshacerse de esa arpía.

No es que yo esperara que las clases fuesen diferentes, pero el hecho de que el señor Stevenson comenzara su clase igual que en preparatoria me sorprendió. Un conocido pase de asistencia.

Cuando llego a nuestros nombres se detuvo.

-Cullen Renesmee –Bienvenida señorita Cullen. Espero que no defraude las expectativas que se tienen de usted. Salúdeme a su padre. Es un gran médico. Y su madre es una encantadora dama.

Yo solamente asentí, y no pude evitar una sonrisa de triunfo al notar la mirada asesina que me enviaba la tal Melanie. Aunque no por ello, deje de advertirle al profesor que preferiría me llamara Carlie.

Hale Cullen Jasper. –Otro señor Cullen. Espero, al igual que la señorita, también logre grandes cosas. Teniendo como apoyo a mi viejo amigo Carlisle, supongo que no les será difícil. Aunque es una lástima que no haya aceptado mi propuesta. Quizás el próximo año la acepte. Intentare convencerlo de que es una gran idea.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Aunque claro, tampoco es que debiera meterme en ello. Mi Grand Pere sabía lo que hacía, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquello que no había aceptado.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Mismos que el profesor acallo rápidamente.

Después de eso, el pase de lista fue relativamente tranquilo. Al parecer a la tal Melanie ni siquiera la reconoció.

Acababa de darnos un sermón acerca de que este sería su último año dando clases pues se iría a pasear por el mundo, cuando uno de los prefectos llego a avisarle que lo llamaban de la dirección.

Se disculpo y de inmediato salió. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era aquello que el abuelo había rechazado al tío Jasper cuando un tipo, de esos que parecen practicar cualquier deporte se acerco a mí.

-Así que Cullen, ¿Eh? Soy Cristian Kensington.

-Mph –respondí. Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Y tu nombre no me importa.

-Por supuesto que no muñequita. Pero dime ¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche? Veras, habrá reunión de la fraternidad.

Su tono petulante y con ínfulas de grandeza me molestaba, sin embargo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de desquitarme. Estaba harta de tipos como el que en cuanto sabía quienes eran mis supuestos padres, pronto intentaban ligarme o salir conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no. No me interesas. –Respondí con voz desdeñosa. Y mi nombre es Carlie, no muñequita y no salgo con tipos como tú.

-¡Vaya!, ¡la muñequita tiene garras! Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando el tío Jasper lo noto y lo paró en seco.

-Escúchame bien, idiota. Nadie molesta a mi hermana y sale bien librado de ello. Así que, si Carlie te ha dicho que no te le acerques no lo harás.

-Déjalo, Jazz. No tiene la menor importancia.

El tal Cristian iba a comenzar una pelea, por supuesto, sin que el tío Jazz interviniera siquiera en el ambiente cuando el señor Stevenson volvió. Pero no venia solo….

**Carlisle POV**

Había vuelto a la escuela de medicina. Mi viejo compañero el doctor Stevenson, un hombre ya entrado en años y dedicado por completo a la medicina, la cual era su gran pasión, y al que había conocido por casualidad en una convención en Rochester, hacía tiempo me había pedido ocupar su plaza como docente en la universidad de Harvard, pues el pronto se jubilaría.

Yo le había dicho que esa sería una gran oportunidad y que por supuesto aceptaría. Todo ello había ocurrido en el inter del deseo de mi pequeña Carlie por ir a Harvard. Y por supuesto que había aceptado. Sin embargo, le había pedido que no le mencionara nada a "mi hija" pues quería que fuera una sorpresa mi llegada, ya que lo haría cuando ella estuviera en clases.

De hecho, habíamos arreglado todo –con ayuda de Alice, por supuesto, para que en sus horarios apareciera él como profesor.

Cuando le confirme que llegaría, también le pedí que iniciara la primera clase. Habíamos llegado a Harvard apenas en la madrugada, por supuesto, todos lo sabían excepto Renesmee, la cual ya se encontraba en la universidad.

Por la mañana, antes de que las clases comenzaran, converse un poco con él. Poco después de desearme suerte, se dirigió a iniciar su clase.

Minutos después "lo llamaron de la dirección".

Volvió a felicitarme por mis hijos y a desearme tener control sobre todos los hormonales universitarios de primer curso y sus locas ideas sobre las fraternidades y cosas similares.

Íbamos caminando en el pasillo cuando escuche como mi pequeña Carlie rechazaba a un jovencito y como este pronto iniciaría una bronca. De inmediato, acelere un poco el paso.

En el instante que entramos al salón todo se volvió a quedar callado.

Jóvenes –comenzó el doctor Stevenson. Me temo que mi viaje comenzara a partir del día de mañana y este hombre que ven aquí, es mi sustituto.

El es mi viejo amigo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. No los engañe su alegre rostro. Es un hombre bastante recio y duro. No por nada es uno de los mejores médicos que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

Agradecí su presentación y me dedique a observar a todos en el salón.

De inmediato note la sorpresa en el rostro de mi dulce Carlie, aunque no por ello deje de notar cierta molestia en sus facciones, que estaba seguro no tenían nada que ver con que yo fuese su nuevo profesor.

Salude a la nueva generación de médicos que pronto saldría al ruedo. Es increíble ver las ilusiones y las esperanzas de cada uno. Por supuesto, algunos de ellos ejercerían, otros tantos se dedicarían a la docencia y unos pocos más se dedicarían a la investigación. Realmente creía en el talento de estos jóvenes.

Comencé la clase con rigor, e intente no hacer favoritismos entre los alumnos. La mayoría no creía que Carlie fuese mi hija, al igual que Jasper. Era demasiado joven como para ser el padre de ambos.

Comencé con una clase sencilla. Los fundamentos de la medicina. Pero enfocados, por supuesto, en base a lo que nos ocupaba esta clase: Anatomía.

Me remití a la época de Pitágoras y de Aristóteles. La gran mayoría de estos jóvenes tenía nociones básicas acerca de lo que les hablaba.

La primera hora paso volando literalmente.

Al final de la clase comprendí porque el enfado de mi dulce Carlie. Jasper me puso al tanto rápidamente. Y el motivo de su enfado, llego hasta mi.

-Doctor Cullen, vaya, es un placer tenerlo aquí –me dijo con un tono de voz estridente. Soy Melanie Lawrence, mi padre es profesor al igual que usted, de fundamentos de medicina en primer curso y algunas otras clases más avanzadas. Me preguntaba, si es que usted…

-Hola papi. Se acerco mi dulce Carlie, casi aventando a la señorita que estaba a mi lado ¡Vaya linda sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu y mamá vendrían a Harvard!

-Era una sorpresa, princesa. Te lo explicare más tarde, porque ahora tienes clase y llegaras tarde.

-Sí, papi –dijo en un tono exageradamente dulce y mirada desafiante, el cual solo utilizaba cuando estaba demasiado enfadada.

-Doctor –volvió a llamar la voz. ¿Es su hija? –dijo con mucha incredulidad en la voz

-Perdone, señorita

-Ah, aún estabas aquí. –Dijo Carlie desdeñosa.

-Por supuesto, Cullen. Necesito hablar con el doctor. ¿Acaso el Doctor realmente es tu padre o solo planeas ser la…?

No termino la frase porque Jasper se acerco hasta donde estábamos y utilizo su don.

-Hola Carlisle. ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Supongo que Esme también estará aquí, verdad?

-Sí, -respondí mientras Jasper le decía a Carlie que era hora de irse.

Te veremos luego, supongo que estarás en casa, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Les dejare el coche. Por cierto, aquí están tus llaves. Allí les explicare todo.

Esme le entregara las suyas a Alice para que puedas ir con ella. Tú los acompañas, señorita.

-Sí, claro, papi. Como tú ordenes. Me voy.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita.

Cuando ya estábamos más alejados, vi como Jasper sacaba a Carlie del salón y la cara de incredulidad de la señorita.

Ya en un pasillo vacio, los alcance

-¿Qué ha sucedido Carlie?

-Es una odiosa. De veras que lo es. Primero, intenta quitarme al tío Jasper cuando platicábamos y luego, vamos Grand Pere no necesito ser lector de mentes como papá para saber lo que esa tipa pensaba decir.

Perdón, perdón abuelo, se que no debo gritar. Pero he tenido un día pésimo y eso que apenas comienza –dijo Carlie al punto de la frustración.

-Te entiendo princesa. Oye, pero si me incluyes en tu frustrante día, quiere decir que no te alegra verme aquí.

-No, abuelo, claro que no es eso. Es solo que me siento extraña.

Bueno, bueno. Te entiendo linda. Ahora, vamos. Se supone que tu siguiente clase es fundamentos de medicina, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora los alcanzo.

Cuando Carlie dijo eso, se marcho tomando un rumbo completamente diferente, aunque por supuesto, había terminado la clase anterior quince minutos antes, por lo que descontando aún los minutos con la señorita Lawrence, Carlie aún tenía 10 minutos para llegar a su siguiente clase.

Lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, fue el hecho de que Carlie ni siquiera pregunto por Edward o Bella. Realmente debería estar pasándola mal.

**Carlie Pov**

Camine al pasillo de servicio. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. De repente, estar en Harvard no era lo que yo había soñado y no quería contagiar a mi tío Jasper con mi tristeza.

Estaba en el baño, maquillándome nuevamente cuando volvió a entrar la insufrible de Melanie.

-Así que la princesita –dijo despectivamente tendrá clases con su papi.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Lawrence?

-El mío, ninguno. De hecho creo, que tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenas amigas, por supuesto si me presentas a tu hermano y sale conmigo.

-Madura –le dije. Esto no es la preparatoria, en donde haces amigos a cambio de salir con el hermano de alguien o yendo por allí pregonando a los cuatro vientos "Soy la hija de…."

Además, no creo que Jasper quiera salir con alguien hueca y sin cerebro como tú. No teniendo a alguien a su lado y a quien nunca dejaría…

-Eres estúpida, Cullen. Y eso de nunca la dejaría lo veremos –me respondió. Créeme que hay muchas formas de lograr que rompa con quien sabe quién.

En ese momento, entro mi tía Alice.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio, Carlie? Jasper me llamo y me pidió algo…

Supongo que ya te enteraste que Carlisle & Esme están aquí. Pero bueno, ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

Por supuesto, aunque no es mi amiga.

Alice, ella es Melanie Lawrence.

Melanie, ella es Alice, la novia que Jasper "**jamás**" dejara.

-Tenemos que irnos Al. Mi siguiente clase es en cinco minutos y no quiero llegar tarde. Además, tenemos que planear esa salida.

Nos despedimos fuera del baño, después de que me preguntara si me encontraba bien y yo asentir.

Corrí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo llegue tarde otra vez. Aunque no fui la única.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, volví a tropezar con el mismo ángel de esta mañana.

-Buenos días, profesor ¿Podemos pasar? -pregunto él.

-Adelante. Pero que sea la última vez. Espero que ambos sean puntuales. La próxima vez no podrán entrar –dijo el abuelo con tono severo.

Su castigo, por haber llegado tarde es una exposición con los fundamentos de la medicina desde la época de los presocráticos. Con un fundamento y especial atención en Aristóteles, el padre de la medicina para pasado mañana. Tomen asiento.

-No podía ser. De veras. Pero ni modo. Aquí no era mi consentidor abuelo. Era el Doctor Cullen y debía respetarlo.

Como todo el salón estaba lleno, algunos eran compañeros de mi clase anterior, el ángel que caminaba a mi lado, tomo asiento a mi lado.

En cuanto el abuelo volvió a concentrarse en "su clase", el me paso una nota.

-Algunas costumbres, nunca cambiaban.

-_es duro el profesor ¿Eh?_

_**Si, ya lo creo, respondí.**_

_Me alegra haber llegado tarde. Creo que tuve una buena recompensa_

_**Quizás, aunque no me confiaría, si fuera tú**_

_Pues si tener que pasar horas con una chica tan linda como tu es un castigo, llegare tarde a todas mis clases._

_**Tranquilo. Que no es un castigo. Lo será si mis hermanos se enteran que te alegras de pasar un día conmigo.**_

_¿Debo temerles, señorita de hermosos ojos chocolate?_

_**No. Supongo que no.**_

_Entonces, ¿nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo para comenzar con ese duro trabajo?_

_**Por supuesto**_

_Te vere a las 12:00 Carlie. ¿Sabes?, debe ser raro. te apellidas igual que el profesor._

**_-Es mi padre._**

_-Lo lamento. Por lo de estricto. Si no hubiese tropezado contigo nuevamente, no hubieses llegado tarde. En serio lo lamento si por mi culpa se enfada contigo. Pero prometo hacer algo para compensarte._

**_N__o es problema. Esta bien llegar tarde alguna vez. Aunque el profesor sera tu padre. Ademas, esto es una sorpresa. No sabia que el daria clases este año. _**

Acababa de cortar mis notas, pues el abuelo ya se había dado cuenta que no estábamos poniendo atención en clase y no quería que se desquitara con mi nuevo compañero. Además, parecía agradable. Me disculpe con voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo escuchara él y bueno, el tío Jasper también.

El abuelo me dedico una mirada seria y supe que estaría en problemas.

Su clase término y tanto Alexander como yo, salimos del salón. Acordamos que nos veríamos en un par de horas en el jardín. Después de haber intercambiado números.

Volví al salón.

-Lo lamento abuelo. De veras. No quería llegar tarde pero me encontré de nuevo con esa insufrible y tuvo que llegar mi tía Alice para… lo dije todo con la voz quebrada y con los mismos pucheros que mi tía.

Mi abuelo no pudo resistirse y me abrazo nuevamente.

-Está bien, Carlie. Pero no quiero que lo de hoy se repita.

-Lo prometo, aunque solo hablábamos del trabajo. Sí quieres, te puedo enseñar la nota. –dije en tono conciliador.

-No hace falta, princesa. Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

Yo asentí.

El día siguió su curso y al medio día me encontré con Alexander y nos pusimos de acuerdo para realizar ese trabajo.

Lo que mejoro mi día, fue el hecho de enterarme que mis padres también estaban aquí. Mi padre había traído las llaves del Ferrari para mí. En definitiva, adoraba a mi padre.

No me encontré con más inconvenientes, lo que sí, fue que me sorprendí pensando todo el día, en mi nuevo ángel personal.

Hola chicas. ¿Les gusto?

La verdad no quedo como quería pero me he cansado de borrar el capitulo. Y esto fue lo que técnicamente más me gusto. Tenía planeado algo más especial para su encuentro, pero simplemente no pude describirlo. No sé por qué.

* * *

**Sayonara!**

**Y bueno, ya conocen a Alexander o, Alec. Vaya si Renesmee es despistada. Ni porque le dijo su apellido lo relaciono con jane.**

**Por cierto, hablando de ella ¿Se la imaginan quedándose dormida?**

**Y, bueno, tanto Alec como Jane son humanos (pero solo en esta parte de la historia) y claro que son parte del clan Vulturi. Le dedicare el capi a quien logre adivinar porque son humanos…. Les daré una pista lean el capitulo 38, del libro amanecer. Específicamente las paginas 810 y el resto del chap. Allí está la clave **

**¿Por cierto?, ¿Creen que merece un review? **

**Besos a todos **

**Hasta el próximo**

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
